


Compatible You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Comeplay, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fisting, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Ice Play, Kneeling, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Matching Service, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Safeword Use, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, noncon roleplay, sexual service, video taping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The agency Compatible You has matched you with a couple to spend a week with, but when you get to their home and prepare for your introduction, you don’t expect to recognize your matches: Jensen and Danneel Ackles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As with all of my SPN RPF, this is entirely FICTION. I adore Jensen and Danneel and the relationship they have. They are both wonderful and loving, and this story is in no way a reflection of their real lives or the way I see their relationship. I also chose to write them here with no children, to keep the sweet kiddos out of things. If you don’t like RPF, DON’T READ!
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I do not participate in BDSM, but I wanted to explore the lifestyle through this fic. Do not take anything here to judge the community, which is very diverse and consists of many different aspects. The majority of this fic’s scenes are mild, compared to what a real-life Dom/sub relationship might be, but that was the way that I wanted to write this pairing that was created via a matching service. I apologize if anything I wrote offends anyone. I did quite a bit of research, but I also adapted the BDSM lifestyle to make it fit the story I wanted to write. Similar to what I said above, if you don’t like BDSM, DON’T READ!
> 
> Warnings: See the tags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk of matching agency, talk of BDSM lifestyle, preparation of sub (reader)

You reviewed your preference card that you’d received from Compatible You, making sure that all of your rankings were still the way you wanted them.  Every time you filled out a card for a match, you made sure to quadruple-check it on your way to the match’s house.  You’d found out from the little experience that you had that your mood could sour toward one or two things on a daily basis, so you wanted to make sure your numbers were as fresh as possible.

You were sitting in your car in front of a lavish, two-story house in Austin, one that surely had more than four bedrooms.  You were excited but nervous for your week-long stay here, mind going a million miles a minute as you thought about all the possibilities.

To say you weren’t getting wet thinking about it would be a lie.

It was summer vacation and you were excited to have an entire week to set aside for this.  Teaching was a bitch, but you loved it.  It didn’t, however, leave you very much time to date, and left you even less time to find someone to match your…preferences.

That’s where Compatible You came in.

They were a safe, dependable company that aimed to match up Doms and subs for various activities, pairing people who would be compatible and have an enjoyable experience.  It was a hell of a lot better (in your opinion) than going to a public play club; trying to find a Dom to trust in that environment was always a little iffy.  You’d had a profile with Compatible You for the past few years, gaining quite a few fun weekends from the agency.

This would be your longest time to spend with a Dom, though, topping off at a week.  

And with a  _couple_ , no less.

You’d gotten the notification back in April from the agency that they had a potential match for you, a couple that consisted of a dominant wife and switch husband, looking for a sub female.  You got a nameless profile for the two of them, along with the preference card.

The preference cards were the best part of this agency, you knew.  From that card, a sub could tell what their potential Doms would be into based on what the Doms listed on the card, but the subs were also required to give the cards with ranking points filled out to the Dom before any play occurred so that the Dom could steer away from any hard or soft limits.

Interestingly enough, this card had none of your hard or soft limits listed, so you had immediately accepted, excited for the opportunity to partner with the couple.

It was the perfect situation, really.

You opened the door of your car, stretching your back out a bit.  The ride over hadn’t been terribly long, but Austin traffic was always bad, so you took your time to stretch before reaching into the backseat for your bag. 

You’d packed the essentials as well as the few things that the couple had requested you to pack: bathing suit, a few nice outfits, regular clothes.  You could tell a lot about the couple from the fact that you hadn’t needed to go to a play store to buy anything they requested, but you had packed a few pairs of stockings and garters, as well as more than a week’s worth of lingerie.

You liked to be prepared.

You locked your car and headed toward the front door, still amazed at the house.  You were sure that you’d get a thorough look at the whole thing while you were there, so you weren’t concerned about snooping now.

Right now, you had to find the spare key (in the planter to the left of the front door), head inside, find the master bedroom, and get changed. 

The key was easy.  You walked in and locked the door behind you, setting your preference card and the key on the small table by the door before heading up the stairs.  Their bedroom was the fourth door on the left, according to your instructions, so you turned that way.

The room was large, but not overly lavish.  It looked fairly normal, actually, which pleased you.  You’d been in a few ‘chambers’ with other Doms you’d been paired with, and truthfully those just creeped you out.  Normal rooms were a plus.

You found the attached bathroom and headed inside, taking off your clothes and checking your lingerie.  You’d chosen a classic black matching set for your introductory scene, something you were sure they’d like.  You folded your clothes neatly in your bag and took it back out to the room, placing it by the door to the bedroom.

You sat on the four-poster bed then, leaning back on the plush pillows.

And you waited.

You’d gotten to the house at three pm, your instructions letting you know that the couple would be back from their lunch and shopping outing by four at the latest.  They wanted to let you relax before they came in, something you appreciated.  

You looked around the room from where you lay, stretching a bit more on the comfortable mattress.  You saw that the picture frames on the dresser and end tables had been turned face down, ensuring that you wouldn’t see the couple’s private lives until they were ready to show you.  Everyone involved in the agency signed a privacy agreement, promising to keep the identities of their Dom or sub partners a secret unless otherwise discussed.  It made sure that you and the other clients were protected against any ill-wishers.  You assumed that they’d had some high-up politicians and celebrities in the past who’d demanded that agreement be put into place.

The other non-negotiable requirement was an STD check before each play.  

That was for obvious reasons.

You heard the front door open and close, letting you know that the couple was home.  Murmurs drifted up the stairs and you assumed that they’d seen your car outside and were going over your preference card.  You figured you’d give them a few minutes to give it a look (you hoped that they’d take it seriously, or you’d be giving them a poor rating with the service), but you got off the bed anyway.

Time to begin.

You walked to the end of the bed, past the rustic-looking storage chest that sat there, and kneeled on the floor, facing the door.  You crossed your ankles behind you, getting your balance before lacing your fingers behind your back. 

You weren’t in place for a minute before you heard footsteps heading up the stairs and took a deep breath, closing your eyes.  You lowered your head so that your chin was nearly touching your upper chest.

A few more deep breaths and simple meditation techniques that you’d practiced over the years had you sinking into your sub space, not diving in like you would with a known partner, but drifting on the surface.

The door to the bedroom opened, but you kept your eyes closed and head down.  You felt as well as heard the couple moving around the room, a soft sigh from the man when he saw you.

“Hey, Y/N,” the woman said, her voice soothing.  “We are so glad that you’re here with us this week.”

A soft finger caught your chin, tilting your head upward.  You opened your eyes to see the couple – the  _beautiful_  couple – in front of you.

It was Danneel and Jensen Ackles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mutual masturbation (female and male), watching others masturbate, use of vibrator, facial, simple aftercare

You were just far enough into your sub space that you were able to hide any reaction to the Ackles that you might have shown on your face otherwise.  This was play time, not time to fangirl over a celebrity or two.

That thought was further solidified when Danneel went to the dresser, opening the top drawer and taking out a thin blue collar.

“I’m going to put this on you for each scene we have this week, so that we can all know,” she glanced behind her to where Jensen was standing, “when we are playing and when we are not.  Understand?”

You nodded, keeping your face neutral as she leaned down to put the collar on your neck.  You were glad that you’d ranked collars as a four on your card, seeing as it would be used for such an important role.  Being with a Dom for an entire week had seemed ominous, but being able to separate the scenes and normal activities would definitely help.

You closed your eyes as you felt the leather against your skin and breathed in deeply.  The scent of Danneel’s shampoo invaded your senses, a fruity smell that you knew you could grow fond of quickly.  She moved back once the collar was secure and you nearly followed her motions to stay near to her, but managed to keep yourself from leaning at all.

The first scene was the most important to stay in your submissive state, as it was when you and your Dom were getting to know one another.  You shouldn’t push boundaries…yet.

“Open your eyes, Y/N,” Danneel said quietly but with control.  You did as she said, watching as Danneel walked away from you and toward Jensen, stopping right next to him.  “I thought for our first time together, we would all watch each other to see what everyone likes.  Jay and I want to know what you like, so that we can keep you happy this week, and I’d like you to learn what we like as well.  Does that sound good?”

You nodded, eager to please.  “Please answer with a ‘Yes, ma’am’ or ‘No, ma’am’,” Danneel instructed, making you gulp.  You filed the order away in the back of your mind.

“Yes, ma’am,” you obediently answered, seeing the smile on Danneel’s face.  Jensen breathed out heavily, his eyes trained on where you were.

“Come on, Jay,” Danneel said to her husband, drawing his attention.  “Let’s get these clothes off of you, yes?”

You saw then how firmly Danneel was in charge of this relationship.  Jensen immediately sprung into action, unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom.  Danneel kneeled down to untie his shoes, looking at you over her shoulder and throwing you a wink.  The corner of your mouth raised to show her that you were eager and interested, a small sign that she nodded at before turning back to Jensen.

Danneel stood back up as he was pushing his button-up off his shoulders.  She began undoing his belt and pants as he toed off his shoes, his hands grabbing the neck of his undershirt to pull it off.

You had to hold back the gasp when you first saw Jensen’s torso (sure, you’d seen pictures before but it was even better in person), his muscles soft but visible along his chest and stomach.  Danneel began to push Jensen’s pants down, indicating that he finish undressing.  All of a sudden you didn’t know where to look; did you watch Jensen finish undressing, or should you begin to stare at the beautiful Danneel who got her blouse over her head in no time, showing her pale pink bra off to the room?

You were mesmerized for the next few moments, watching until Danneel was down to her matching underwear set and Jensen was in his boxer-briefs.  You were the luckiest girl in the world, if this was what you were involved with for the next week.

“Okay, Y/N, why don’t you take off that pretty underwear for us?  Jensen is going to sit over there in that chair,” she motioned to a plush armchair in the corner of the room and Jensen immediately moved to it, “and you can stretch out on the bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you replied, standing up from your kneeling position.  Your knees popped from being in that position for as long as you were, but you paid it no mind.  Danneel turned to take a box off the dresser, walking toward you.

“Would you like any of these toys, sweetie?” she asked, opening the box to show you what was inside.  There were dildos in multiple sizes, a few vibrators in various shapes and sizes, and some other sex toys here and there.  You looked up at Danneel, seeing the encouraging look on her face.  “Remember, right now is about us finding out what you enjoy.  Take what you want, use it if you want.  No pressure.”

You nodded, reaching in and grabbing a simple bullet vibrator.  You were sure that having Danneel and Jensen watching you would be enough to get you off easily, but the vibrator would be nice to have as well, just in case.

Danneel quickly put the box back where it went before she reached behind herself to unhook her bra.  You put the vibrator on the bed before doing the same, slipping your panties down your legs as well.  When you glanced toward Jensen, you saw that his hand was already fisting his cock.

A rush of wetness settled between your legs, the sight of Jensen naked and masturbating one that you wanted to etch into your memory.

“You can lay or sit on the bed, I’m going to be right here on the chest,” Danneel told you, settling her now naked body on the chest that was on the end of the bed.  She leaned back against one of the banisters of the bed, spreading her legs and beginning to tease her inner thighs with her fingertips.  

You laid back onto the bed, getting comfortable with a pillow behind your back.  You began by teasing your nipples, tweaking them a bit until they were firm.  Your eyes moved from Danneel to Jensen, seeing that he was fondling his balls with one hand while still stroking his cock slowly with the other.  The two of you locked eyes as your hands trailed down your stomach, teasing yourself.  

Jensen’s eyes snapped to your hand when it came to your pussy, your finger sliding up and down your wetness.  Danneel sighed, drawing your eyes back to her.

She had a finger inside of her now, so you mirrored her action.  The two of you started fingering yourselves at the same pace, steady for a minute before you took the lead and added a second finger.   _Maybe I should have grabbed a dildo_ , you thought fleetingly, but you knew you wouldn’t need it.

Your free hand went back to your breast, squeezing at the globe.  Your fingers danced along your skin as you pumped two fingers in and out of your pussy.  Jensen’s breaths began to get heavier, making you look his way again.

He had thrown one of his legs over the armrest of the chair, spreading his legs to allow himself more room.  The hand that was on his balls was moving with a purpose now, alternating between squeezing and massaging the sensitive organs.  His hand on his cock was moving quicker, his thumb sliding over the tip with each jerk of his wrist.

You added a third finger, a squelching sound echoing in the fairly quiet room.  Your back arched of its own accord, your fingers sinking deeper inside of you.  Danneel’s free hand grasped at the bedsheets next to your leg, close enough that you thought she might touch you.

Oh, you wanted her to touch you.

She didn’t, though, making a yearning build deep inside of you.  You wanted to come, and you wanted to come hard.

Your hand left your breast and reached for the vibrator, finding the small switch on the side to turn it on.  You tested the settings for a second before you brought the vibe to your clit, touching just to one side of the sensitive bud.  Immediately you felt the vibrations from your head to your toe, your fingers speeding up with a purpose.

An involuntary moan left your mouth and for a split second you were embarrassed, until Jensen groaned loudly in response.  You looked back at him, seeing that his eyes were heavy and he was biting his bottom lip, obviously close.

Danneel saw the same as you, speaking up.  “Jay, baby, why don’t you come on Y/N’s face?”  You sighed in response as Jensen stood quickly, standing next to you on the bed.  Your eyes were locked with his as he stroked himself harder.

“Jens-“ you whispered, barely a breath but enough for him to hear you.  With a few more tugs on his cock he was coming, the creamy substance splashing onto your face and neck.  You watched him come before looking back at Danneel, seeing her watching her husband’s orgasm.  “Danneel…” you said with the same soft breath, drawing her eyes.

When she looked at you, you moved the vibrator closer to your clit and lost it.  The jolts of pleasure rang through your body, your fingers slipping from your wet folds.  Your hands grasped at your thighs as you rode your pleasure until it was dimmed, leaving you slightly buzzed.

While you were coming, Danneel came as well, but you were too out of it to notice.  You did notice, however, when Danneel brought a warm cloth over to you, taking the vibrator from your hand and cleaning your face of Jensen’s come.  She then worked the cloth on your wet thighs and center, ensuring that you were totally clean.  She cooed soft encouragement as she worked on you, making sure you were okay before she laid you back onto the pillow.

You watched as she moved to Jensen, who had returned to his chair, using a fresh cloth to clean him up.  His eyes were blissed out but he had a soft smile on his face as Danneel doted on him before she kissed him softly.

“You are both so wonderful,” Danneel said, returning to you.  She kissed your forehead, such a soft gesture that it made you sigh in contentment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> service (serving dinner), kneeling, being fed, oral sex (male receiving), slight hair pulling, cock ring, cock and ball torture as punishment, swallowing semen

You were cuddled against Danneel for you didn’t know how long, but finally she moved and took off your collar.  The moment it left your neck you stretched, closing your eyes and breathing a few times deeply before opening them again.  You smiled, happy that your first, though quite mild, scene with the Ackles had gone well.

Danneel went to put the collar on the dresser before grabbing a light blue silk robe and handing it to you.  “That’s for you, our gift.  Hope you like it,” she said sweetly.

“Thanks, Danneel,” you answered, sliding it on and sighing at the feel of it against your skin.  Jensen stood, pulling his boxers on and heading for the bathroom.

“You girls alright?” he asked before he closed the door behind him.

Danneel nodded.  “Yeah, you do what you need, Jay.  See you downstairs.”  Jensen nodded, shutting himself in the bathroom.  Danneel quickly pulled her own robe on and tilted her head toward the hall, inviting you to follow.

“This your bag?” she asked, picking up the bag you’d left by the door when you’d been getting ready earlier.  

“Sure is, I can get it-“ you answered before you were cut off.

“You’re our guest, Y/N.  The least I can do is carry your bag a couple doors down,” Danneel said.  The smile she shot over her shoulder at you let you know that she wasn’t reprimanding you, only being a good hostess.  You followed her as she opened a door to another bedroom.  “This will be your room, your safe space.  While the house is pretty big and you can probably find a nook to sit in somewhere, feel free to retreat in here whenever you need to.  We won’t bother you while you’re here.”

Danneel put your bag on the wooden stand at the end of the bed, heading back for the door.  “I’ll give you a bit of time to settle in, yeah?”  

“Thanks, Danneel,” you said for what felt like the thousandth time.  This was definitely the most hospitable a Dom had ever treated you.

“Dinner’s at 7, don’t be late.”  With a wink, Danneel was out the door, closing it behind her to leave you alone.  

This bedroom was simpler than Jensen and Danneel’s, the bed normal instead of four-poster.  There was a short dresser across from the bed with a mirror above, as well as a desk situated under the window.  You took a minute to look outside, seeing the large backyard and pool beneath.  You knew now why they’d told you to bring a swim suit, you were assuming they’d want to swim sometime this week.

You headed for your bag, deciding to take the time you had now to unpack a little.  You put the clothes you’d brought into the dresser, hanging the couple dresses in the small closet nook next to the window.  The other door in the room led to a private bathroom, also not as elaborate as the master but still equipped with a tub/shower combo and large, well-lit mirror.  You laid your toiletries out on the counter next to the fresh towels, thankful again for how hospitable Danneel and Jensen were being for you.

You had a couple hours before seven o’clock rolled around, so you laid down on the bed.  You resisted the urge to grab your phone, as you tried to completely separate yourself from the world during your play-aways.  Before you knew it, your eyes had fluttered shut and you were in a light but restful sleep.

You awoke to the aroma of cooking food, a delicious smell that made your stomach rumble.  You stretched, energized and excited to go downstairs and see what Jensen and Danneel were up to.  It was 6:45, according to the clock on the bedside, so you weren’t late.  You weren’t sure if the Ackles would punish you for being late to dinner, but you were glad you had woken up in time.  Quickly you threw on clothes – nothing fancy, just a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt – before finding your way to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Danneel said with a smile, pulling potatoes out of the oven.  “Have a nice rest?”

You nodded, smiling back.  “The room is amazing, thank you so much.”

Danneel waved your words away, obviously not wanting to make a big deal out of it.  “This is your home for the week, Y/N.  It’s my pleasure to make you comfortable, both as your host and as your Dom.”

You blushed, averting your eyes to what was on the counter.  Danneel had obviously been cooking for a while, the potatoes placed next to a delicious looking tossed salad, brussels sprouts, and meatloaf.  

“Is there anything I can do to help?” you asked, hoping your idle hands could be put to use.  Danneel opened a cabinet near her head, motioning to the dishes.

“Want to set the table?” she asked, turning and holding out the blue collar.  You looked at it, thinking back to the preference card.  Serving Doms a meal was one of the easiest, but most fulfilling ways for you to show your appreciation, so you nodded immediately.  The collar was hooked on your neck and you got to work, setting the table with plates, silverware, and glasses with a slightly bowed head.

“Jay, dinner!” Danneel called toward the back door, only having to wait for a minute before Jensen came inside.  His eyes immediately went to the collar on your neck, assessing the room quickly.  He kissed Danneel’s cheek then passed by you, his fingers grazing along the collar before he sat down in his chair.

Danneel sat to his right, grabbing a large throw pillow from the bench behind her to place on the floor.  “Y/N, please serve dinner and then you may sit here to eat,” she instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” you replied, obediently getting the food from the kitchen counter and filling their plates.  Danneel also motioned for you to fill a third plate for yourself, keeping that one between them.

When the food was served, you settled yourself on the plush pillow, your head the height of their laps.  Your pillow was at the corner of the table, between Jensen and Danneel.  You had your feet beneath you, keeping your hands in your lap and your eyes down, waiting for instructions.

In just a moment, a forkful of food was in front of your face and you looked up to see Jensen’s hand offering it to you.  You leaned forward tentatively, taking the food from his fork before chewing slowly.  Jensen nodded, so you assumed they would be feeding you from here for this meal.  Most Doms you’d been with didn’t let you eat while they were eating if you were in serving mode, so this was a pleasant surprise.

Jensen and Danneel chatted normally as they ate, taking turns offering you bites of food from your plate.  Every once and a while, Danneel’s hand would reach down to comb her fingers through your hair, drawing quiet hums of appreciation from you.

When dinner was over, Danneel’s fingers tucked under your chin to have you look up at her.  “Y/N, you’ve been so good for dinner.  Would you like to show Jensen some attention?” she asked, looking up at her husband.  You nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jensen turned in his chair so that his knees were on either side of you where you still knelt on the floor.  Your hands moved slowly to his belt until he nodded, giving you full permission to help him out of his pants.

When you’d taken Jensen out, you immediately put your mouth to work.  He had an absolutely gorgeous cock, and you relished in feeling it grow at your touch.  In no time, it was solid as a rock and you had it all down your throat, your nose nestled in his pubes.

Jensen groaned from where he sat, his legs spreading even wider to give you room to work.  His fingers laced through your hair, guiding you exactly how he wanted you.  You flattened your tongue and let him slide down your throat, his hands moving you back and forth at an easy pace.

He was making desperate little sounds in no time, ones that you would bet money prefaced his orgasm.  You got yourself ready to swallow his come, wanting to please him and Danneel alike.

Surprisingly, though, Danneel pulled you back by the shoulder when Jensen pulled your hair slightly, indicating that he was about to come.  You did as you were silently told, looking up at her for instruction.

Jensen whined as Danneel removed his hands from your hair, grabbing something from the table.

Quickly, she slid a cock ring onto Jensen’s erection, smiling as he groaned his frustration.  “You’re alright, baby,” Danneel cooed, kissing him softly before getting up and maneuvering his chair.  Now it was facing you and he was able to lean back, letting Danneel place him as she wanted.  She pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, making him spread his legs wantonly.

“Just need to make sure you deserve this, right Jay?” Danneel asked, taking his erection in her hand.  She looked to you where you knelt, seeing your curious eyes on her.  “Sometimes Jensen needs a little punishment before he can be allowed to come.  He was pulling your hair without my permission, wasn’t he?”

You nodded, not wanting to get Jensen in trouble but knowing that Danneel was the one in charge.  She seemed to be okay with your nonverbal response as she turned her attention back to her husband.  

“Now, you be a good boy for me and I’ll let you come in Y/N’s mouth, okay baby?”

Jensen whined, closing his eyes.  His submissiveness was in full force now, a complete 180 from when you’d been blowing him.  Danneel hummed her approval before bringing a hand back to slap at Jensen’s balls, making him bite his bottom lip.  Your mouth watered, shocked that you had a front row seat for what was basically a scene between them.  Danneel drew her hand back again, this time slapping at the tip of his cock, where it was most sensitive.

Over and over she slapped him, letting him breathe a few times between hits.  You watched as the precome oozed from his slit, the torture obviously not making his erection wilt.

Finally, Danneel seemed satisfied, as she leaned forward to kiss the red head of his cock.  “You did so good, baby,” she cooed, letting go of his erection and moving to his face.  She placed kisses on his cheeks before standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  

“Y/N?” Danneel said, making sure to get your attention even though she’d never lost it.  “You may continue.  I’ll tell you when to take the cock ring off.”

You nodded.  “Yes, ma’am.”  You found a closer position between Jensen’s legs, your touches much more careful now than they’d been before, as you didn’t want to hurt him further.  You licked and kissed his cock and balls gently, hoping to ease the pain that Danneel had given him.  Jensen obviously liked what you were doing, as he groaned deep in his chest.  

You took him back in your mouth, beginning to bob on his cock once more.  Jensen’s breaths came out short and stuttered, and your free hand teased at the skin around the cock ring, waiting for permission.

In a few minutes, you got it.  “Take it off, Y/N,” Danneel ordered.  You sucked Jensen down completely and helped the cock ring off with your lips, before quickly slipping it over the head and swallowing around him once more.  Jensen cried out, coming down your throat with an intensity that surprised you.  You drank every drop, not wanting to disappoint either of them.

When Jensen was spent, you cleaned him up and put his clothes back before smiling up at them.  Both Jensen and Danneel were watching you with smiles on their faces, obviously pleased with your work.

“Such a good girl, Y/N,” Danneel cooed approvingly.  You smiled as she ran her fingers through your hair, her thumb caressing your cheekbone.  

The moment ended and Danneel stood straight, clapping her hands.  “Why don’t we all clean up dinner and head to bed?”

You and Jensen got straight to work, both happy with what was your second, minor, scene.  In no time the three of you were in their bedroom, ready for the night to fall.  To your surprise, Danneel and Jensen merely pulled you into bed between them, peppering you with kisses before the three of you fell asleep, happy in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When you woke up, it was to the feeling of hands removing the collar from your neck.  You smiled as you stretched, opening your eyes to see Danneel in front of you.

“Good morning, Y/N,” she said.  “Sleep well?”

You nodded, sitting up.  You noticed that Jensen was already out of the room.  “I slept great, thank you, Danneel.”

She squeezed your hand before climbing out of bed.  “We wanted to give you a little time to shower and do what you need, but we’ll be down at breakfast whenever you’re ready.  Okay?”

You stood up as well, heading for the door to go to your room.  “Sounds great.  See you downstairs in a bit.”

Danneel disappeared into her bathroom as you walked down to your room, closing your door behind you.  This was your safe space, and while you had had an incredible time so far, it was nice to know you were alone for a while.  You stripped out of your clothes, opening a drawer to use as your dirty clothes hamper and tossing them in.

You turned the shower on to let it heat up as you organized yourself.  Looking in the mirror, you were surprised to see how relaxed you looked.  This had started out as one of the most amazing matches you’d had with the agency, not to mention that it was Jensen and Danneel  _freaking_  Ackles that you were matched with.  How lucky were you, that you got to spend an entire week with two gorgeous actors?

You stepped in the shower and took a little time to pamper yourself, making sure there was no stubble of hair anywhere unattractive.  When you were done washing, you got out and towel dried your hair.  You allowed your hair to air-dry during the summer, and lucky for you it usually dried into nice waves.  

You dabbed on a bit of make-up, making sure the bags under your eyes were minimal and you looked fresh, before leaving the bathroom to choose clothes.

Since Danneel hadn’t said anything about a scene at breakfast, you assumed you could wear normal clothes.  You did pull on a set of matching lingerie – light pink this time, before slipping on jean shorts and a red v-neck shirt.  You checked yourself once more in the mirror before reaching for the door knob to open the door.

One more deep breath in the privacy of your room and you were in the hallway, heading downstairs.  You could smell the bacon cooking and immediately your stomach growled.  You smiled as you entered the kitchen, seeing Jensen at the stove and Danneel sitting at the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Hey Y/N,” Danneel greeted you with a smile.  “Coffee’s on the counter there, mugs right above.”

You nodded, grabbing a mug and filling it halfway.  You weren’t a huge coffee drinker, but a little bit didn’t hurt, if only for the social aspect of drinking coffee.  You perched on the stool next to Danneel, settling in.

“Breakfast is almost done,” Jensen announced, pulling the bacon off the cast iron.   He put two pieces on each plate before bringing them over to you and Danneel, going back for his own.

There were scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for each of you, butter and various jams laid out on the counter already.

“Thank you, Jensen, this looks delicious,” you offered, picking up a knife and the butter for your toast.  Jensen smiled and shrugged, sitting in the stool on the end of the counter so he was facing the two of you.

“No biggie.  I’m so used to cooking for myself in Vancouver, I try and do it as much for Danni when I’m home as possible,” he said simply.  You nodded, realizing easily that Jensen and Danneel spent a lot of their time apart with his filming schedule.

It was quiet for a minute as all three of you got started on your breakfasts before Danneel turned to you suddenly.  “No questions about Vancouver?”

You looked at her, confused for a minute.  Then you realized – their guests might not always know who they were, and you hadn’t admitted to that yet, either.

“Oh, um,” you began, setting your bacon down.  “I might have recognized you when you came in yesterday,” you admitted.  For some reason, you couldn’t get yourself to meet their eyes.  “Sorry that I didn’t say anything before, there just wasn’t a good time until now, I guess.”

You fiddled with your bacon, breaking it into tiny pieces on your plate.  You were sure Jensen and Danneel were having some sort of silent conversation, especially when Danneel’s hand touched your arm.  You looked up at her, wondering what she was going to say.

“We don’t want you to be uncomfortable with our arrangement, Y/N, especially if you’re going to have a hard time with the confidentiality agreement,” she said simply.  You nodded in understanding.  “Usually we check to see if people are okay with things before we get started, but I realize we just, kind of, went for it yesterday.”

You shrugged.  “I’m serious about the confidentiality thing, if that’s making you nervous.  I can’t have people finding out about me, either – I’m a teacher and my students would have a field day if they found out what I do in my free time…”

“A teacher?  That’s great, Y/N,” Jensen said, smiling.  He didn’t seem quite as nervous about confidentiality as you or Danneel, for which you were thankful.  You smiled at him before looking back at Danneel.

“I’m good if you are, I promise.  But I don’t want this to get weird, so it’s no biggie if me knowing you and your work is a make-or-break it thing.”  Your stomach turned in knots at the possibility of Danneel asking you to leave, and you crossed your fingers in your mind that she wouldn’t.

Luckily, Danneel smiled.  “I’m good.  I just don’t want  _you_  to be uncomfortable.”  

You picked up your bacon and took a bite.  “If I get more of yours and Jensen’s cooking this week, I think we’re golden.”

Jensen grinned.  “It’s not that hard to make delicious bacon, Y/N,” he said teasingly.  You rolled your eyes at him.

“Okay,  _Dean_ ,” you teased right back, making him laugh.  Danneel joined in a second later, putting all of you at ease.  “And that is the last time I’m calling you Dean.  I don’t think role play was on our list, so I’d like to steer clear of that, if you don’t mind.”

Jensen laughed even louder, throwing his head back the way you’d seen in convention videos and behind the scenes clips.  “Good with me, Y/N.”

Danneel watched you chew for a few minutes before speaking again.  “While we’re talking about the list, I wanted to touch base about our week, if that’s okay?”

You nodded, grabbing your napkin to wipe your mouth.   This is a conversation that deserved your undivided attention.  “Shoot.”

Danneel mirrored your actions, setting her napkin to the side.  “We’d like to have two scenes a day, knowing that the collar always signifies when the scenes are happening.  Yesterday was fairly easy, and we’ll still work our way toward the more intense things later in the week to make sure you are comfortable and I learn as much as possible about you before I push you.”

You nodded, relieved that Danneel obviously knew what she was talking about.  “That sounds reasonable to me, thank you Danneel,” you replied, grateful again that you’d been matched with the Ackles.

“Great.  And remember, if there’s ever anything – anything at all – that makes you uncomfortable, you safeword and I stop immediately,” Danneel continued.  “Jensen, too.  You are the most important part of this puzzle, Y/N, and we want to take care of you.”

You blushed, ducking your head down to hide it as best you could.  “Thank you, Danneel.  You have no idea how lucky I am to be here.”

Danneel squeezed your shoulder before she picked her napkin back up, signifying that the conversation was over.  You breathed out, glad that everything was working out so well.

The rest of breakfast was light and fun, with Jensen and Danneel asking you about your school and teaching position and telling you a little more about themselves.  They were more than just two beautiful actors, you quickly realized, but they were incredible people and you couldn’t wait for the rest of the week with them.

When breakfast was over, Jensen handed you and Danneel each a gift-wrapped bag.  “You ladies want to go get ready for our morning fun?” he asked, grin on his face.

You could tell that Danneel was only partly surprised by the gift as she nodded.  The two of you climbed the stairs together, separating at the landing to go to your separate rooms to open your gifts.

This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wearing lingerie, f/f action only, taking pictures and video of sex, oral sex (fem receiving), thigh riding, orgasm control

When you opened your bag from Jensen, you found a beautiful set of lingerie: matching bra, thong, and baby doll.  It was all light pink with black bows, and you were pleasantly surprised that it was all in your size.   You supposed the agency had given Jensen your measurements, as they always kept things like that on file in case any Doms wanted to give their subs gifts.

You quickly slipped it all on, making sure to lean over so that your breasts sat in the cups just right to make them look perfect and perky.  You checked your make-up in the mirror, adding just a few dabs of lip balm and pinching your cheeks a bit to add color before slipping on the robe Danneel had given you the day before and heading to their room.

You knocked on the door, hearing a quiet, “Come in,” from Jensen.  You opened it slowly, smiling as you saw him.  He was holding your collar, which you bowed your head slightly to allow him to put around your neck.

Once it was on, Jensen slid the robe from your shoulders, tossing it into a chair before he lifted your chin to kiss you softly.  “You look beautiful, Y/N,” he said quietly, still holding on to your chin.  You blushed, thanking him.

At that moment, Danneel opened the door from the bathroom, letting you see her in her gift.  She had the same set of lingerie as you did, but hers was black with light pink bows, the perfect opposite.  She smiled at you, reaching her hand out.

You went to her obediently and she kissed you just as Jensen had, soft and sweet.  She led you to the bed and you laid down with her, melting as she kissed you more.  When her tongue slipped along your lips you opened your mouth, tasting her for the first time. 

Danneel rolled you until you were flat on your back, tucking one of her legs between yours to put pressure in all the right places.  You were so lost in the kiss, you barely noticed Jensen clearing his throat.

Danneel pulled away, looking to her husband.  He held a camera in his hand, asking her a silent question.  Danneel looked back down at you, smiling.  “Jay’s going to take some pictures of us in our matching outfits, mmkay?”

You smiled, arching your back to press your chest against hers.  “Yes, ma’am.”

Danneel dove back in for another kiss and you heard the click of the camera, but soon you were too lost in her to notice what Jensen was doing.  Your hands gripped the bedsheets, as you hadn’t been told you could touch her back, but you didn’t care too much.  It kept you grounded to dig your fingers into the soft sheets.

You felt the mattress shift as Jensen took pictures, Danneel abandoning your lips to kiss her way down your jawline to your neck.  You gasped at the attentions, getting more turned on by the minute.

When Danneel was down to your chest, she pulled away.  You looked up to find out what was happening, seeing Jensen and Danneel in a heavy kiss.  Jensen ended it, his hooded eyes moving across your body. 

“Video?” he asked, hope in the simple word.  You looked to Danneel, remembering that videoing yourself was on your list and knowing you gave it a mediocre number.  If she wanted you to, you would participate.

“I think it would be fun to make one today,” Danneel said, her fingers trailing across your skin.  “Maybe we can watch it later this week?”

You smiled, heat in your belly at the idea of touching Danneel today only to watch it all over again later.  You nodded, accepting another kiss as Jensen switched the settings on his camera to video mode.  He backed up, standing at the foot of the bed when he was ready.

Danneel winked at Jensen (and the camera) before she turned to you.  “You do not get to come until I say so, understand?”

You nodded.  “Yes, ma’am,” you replied dutifully, your body already wanting.  Danneel lowered herself back toward you, kissing you deeply before she rolled the two of you over so you were on top.  She positioned you so that you were straddling one of her legs, making you sit up.

“Ride,” she ordered, and you immediately complied.  You began moving your hips against her leg so that your clit rubbed just right against her thigh, only the layer of lacy pink separating skin.  You decided to put on more of a show than normal, for the camera, so your hands began trailing their way from your knees up your body.

You bit your lip, stifling the moans that wanted to escape from the building of pleasure.  You hadn’t been allowed to make noises yet, so you would wait.  When your hands made it to your chest, you pressed your breasts together and squeezed.

“You can make noise, beautiful girl,” Danneel said, her eyes hooded as she watched you.  Immediately you let your lip go, a sinful noise leaving your mouth.  Danneel sighed at the sights and sounds of you, leaning up to unhook your bra.

You slowly removed your bra, tossing it to the side.  You put your hands on your breasts again, squeezing and pinching at the nipples just as you liked.  You continued to tease your breasts with one hand as you trailed another up, fingers light and tickling up your neck until you got to your mouth.

You slid a finger between your lips, biting and sucking at the digit as sensually as you could.  Your hips were still moving on Danneel’s leg and all of the senses you were giving yourself were working you closer and closer to your peak.

You met Danneel’s eyes, knowing that she wasn’t going to give you permission to come yet but wanting to see if she’d like to move on.  Luckily, she seemed to understand your silent message, and her hands came to your hips to stop the motion.

“Time to help me out, sweetie,” Danneel suggested, making you smile.  You moved so that you were kneeling between her legs, bending forward onto all fours to kiss her.  Sooner than you’d like, you began kissing down her neck and chest, all while wiggling your hips for wherever the camera was.  You gave Danneel’s exquisite breasts an even better treatment than you’d done for yourself, because this time you were able to kiss and nibble at them as well.  Danneel’s fingers were in your hair, guiding but not forcing your movements.  

After a few minutes worshipping her chest, she guided you to begin going lower and you licked your way to her belly button.  Danneel let you go then, her hands reaching for the pillow on either side of her head.

After kissing along the elastic of her black panties, you nosed your way between her legs.  You could feel the heat of her core through the lace and you nuzzled into it, smelling the sweetness that was Danneel’s pussy.  You licked her through the fabric, getting it wet with both your mouth and her slickness.  

When you knew you’d teased her enough, you brought one finger up to move the panties to the side, letting you see her pussy lips.  Without hesitating, your tongue found entrance, licking around her clit before diving inside.  Danneel gasped at the pleasure, making you hum in response.  You worked her pussy for a minute before leaning back to pull her underwear off her long legs.

You caught a glance of Jensen and the camera but ignored him for the gorgeous woman before you.  Your mouth was on her again, eager to find all of the sensitive and erogenous places that you could.  In just a few minutes, Danneel was coming on your tongue, the taste of her delicious.  

You licked every last drop before kissing her thighs, sure that she was sensitive.  When Danneel had gotten her breath back, she tugged you up the bed toward her, kissing you deeply.  She groaned at the taste of herself on your tongue, which you were happy to share with her.

“My turn,” she said against your lips, “but remember to not come until I tell you.”

You nodded, surprised when she took off your underwear quickly and moved the two of you so that you were sitting on her face, her head still on the pillows and you facing away from the wall.  Now Jensen (and the camera) could see your entire body on display as Danneel began to eat you out, working every trick in the book.

You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the camera, but your hands began exploring your body once more.  With every swipe of Danneel’s tongue you cried out, unable to stop yourself.  Danneel had you at the brink before you knew it and you tried your best to hold on.  She would be very disappointed if you came without permission, and you wanted to do your best for her.

After what seemed like forever, her tongue teasing and torturing your clit and pussy, she pushed you up just a fraction.

“Come,” she ordered, returning her lips to your clit and sucking hard.  You couldn’t help the immediate reaction your body had, your pussy clenching around nothing and coating her face with your juices.  You cried out her name before falling forward on the bed, catching yourself with your hands just before you fell on Danneel beneath you.

You felt Danneel cleaning you up before strong arms were around you, pulling you up and away.  Jensen had gotten rid of the camera to help take care of you post-orgasm and you curled into him.

Danneel sat up, kissing Jensen and letting him taste you while he held your exhausted body.  Carefully they both laid you down, wiping between your legs before putting the lingerie back on.

With a final kiss to your forehead, Danneel took the collar off and gave you one simple order: “Rest, Y/N.  You did so well.”

You fell asleep to their fingertips tracing your body, lulling you into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erotic massage (fem receiving), oral sex (fem receiving), handjob/fingering, romantic scene

When you woke, it was to find a note on the pillow next to you from the Ackles.  

> _We went to the grocery store.  Please take your time waking, make yourself comfortable, and we’ll be back in a bit!_

You smiled at the note, gathering your baby doll and robe from the end of the bed where they’d left it.  You slipped it all back on, since none of it was messy, before heading to your room.  You put clothes on over the undergarments and headed downstairs.  You sat on the couch in the living room and flipped on the television, channel surfing. 

You nearly stopped on an episode of Supernatural that was airing but couldn’t let yourself.  You thought that might be a bit awkward if they came home and you were watching Jensen on television.

You were still channel surfing when they returned, quickly getting up and helping them with the groceries.  The three of you chatted as you made sandwiches for lunch, things as normal as they could be.  In another life, you were pretty sure you would be good friends with both Jensen and Danneel, as they were funny and smart, and truly interested in what you had to say and thought.

The afternoon passed much the same, nothing important happening.  Jensen worked a bit in the garage, Danneel had things to do in the office.  You found a book from their shelf to dive into, actually enjoying the lazy day.  Every once and a while, though, one of them would pass by you and wink, or brush their hand on your shoulder, and your mind would wander with ideas of what would happen during your second scene today, or tomorrow, or for the rest of the week.

It was exhilarating.

Jensen cooked dinner, the three of you still enjoying each other’s company.  When dinner was cleaned up, you recognized the look on Danneel’s face.

“See you in the room?” she asked, but you and Jensen knew it wasn’t much of a question as much as an order.  You smiled and nodded, waiting until she was upstairs to follow.  Jensen got your attention before you headed up, touching your arm lightly.

“We’re going to treat her tonight, okay?” he asked you.  You nodded.  “I’ve got massage oils and things in the room, thought she could get a bit of pampering for being such an amazing woman.”

You could see the love in Jensen’s eyes as he spoke, knowing that this was less of a Dom/sub scene and more of a loving couple scene.  You felt honored to be included in it.  

“I think that sounds perfect, Jensen,” you said, smiling at him.  “I’ll get changed and meet you in there.”

He nodded, watching as you headed up the stairs.  You slipped into your room, removing your clothes until you were back in the black and pink lingerie.  In no time you were at the open door of their bedroom, seeing Jensen already kissing Danneel gently on the bed.

Your eyes found your collar on the nightstand and you went to it, putting it on.  You weren’t sure if you would be able to separate this scene from true romance if you didn’t have the collar on, so you thought it better to be safe.

Jensen watched you as you buckled it, his eyes dark.  When you were ready, he looked to Danneel.  “Turn over, sweetheart, we’re going to take good care of you.”

She did as she was told, locking eyes with you once before she put her head down and relaxed.  Jensen handed you a bottle of oil, letting you splash some on your hands and his.  You rubbed your hands together as you crawled your way onto the bed, sitting beside Danneel’s hips.

You and Jensen matched each other’s movements as you began massaging Danneel’s back, finding nonexistent kinks to work out of her muscles.   Soon enough, your lips joined the touching, kissing each place that your fingers worked.

You let Jensen continue working on Danneel’s back and arms as you moved to her legs, sliding her underwear down her legs to knead at her ass as well.  She was gorgeous, toned in all the right places but soft in others.  Your fingers and mouth explored from her toes to her butt before you kneeled between her legs and began teasing her inner thighs toward her core.

Jensen’s hands were still moving along Danneel’s back but he was now watching you.  He looked pointedly between you and Danneel’s nearly-visible pussy, encouraging you to go for it.  With that little encouragement, you spread Danneel’s legs further so that you could lay down and kiss her pussy lips.  

Jensen went back to massaging and kissing Danneel’s upper body as you tended to the place between her legs, licking and sucking from her clit to her asshole.  Danneel seemed to enjoy the attention everywhere, so you continued to pleasure her lazily with your mouth and fingers, pumping a couple digits inside of her while your mouth worked.

After a few minutes, Jensen’s hand touched your shoulder.  “Danni, can you turn over for us?” he asked.  The two of you helped her to her back, her face blissed out from the attention.  Jensen stepped out of his boxers, taking his huge cock in hand and moving to your place between her legs.  

“You can keep going, if you want,” he told you as he started to push inside of Danneel’s relaxed pussy.  You smiled, settling next to her and lowering your mouth to her clit.

Jensen thrusted in and out of her slowly, making sure that you had enough room to work, too.  Every few minutes, you licked at Jensen’s cock as well, tasting Danneel on him and giving him a bit of extra pleasure, too.  

Soon, though, you and Jensen could tell that Danneel was getting close to her slowly building orgasm.  Her fingers threaded into your hair and you concentrated on her clit, Jensen thrusting deeper inside of her now.  Soft mewls and whispers of your names egged you on until Danneel was coming, letting the two of you work her through it.

Jensen pulled out and you sat up, brushing the damp hair from her forehead.  She smiled.   “Finish each other with your hands,” she ordered, so you looked to Jensen.  He leaned toward you to slide your panties off before the two of you sat against one of the bedposts, your hands on each other.  Jensen kissed you gently as you took his cock in your hand, using Danneel’s slickness to jack him.  His fingers slipped inside of you and began pumping in and out, the heel of his hand rubbing your clit simultaneously.

You must have been more worked up than you realized, because soon you were coming on Jensen’s fingers, crying softly into his mouth.  He came moments later, his spunk covering your hand and his upper thighs.  

This might have been the most relaxing scene you’d ever been a part of, but you were more spent than you could remember ever being.  Jensen grabbed wet wipes from the bedside table and the three of you cleaned each other up, planting soft kisses on skin wherever you could.

When everything was clean, Jensen took your collar off.  He kissed you once before Danneel kissed you as well.

With a small smile and goodnight to them both, you headed to your own room for a well-needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ice play, oral (fem receiving), rimming (fem receiving), fingering (vaginal and anal), anal plug, orgasm control

You were so deep asleep in the morning that you didn’t truly comprehend what was happening when Jensen carried you from your room to theirs.  What did wake you up was the collar being slipped around your neck and the two sets of lips kissing up and down your chest, removing your clothing and leaving you bare on their bed.

Your eyes opened, seeing Jensen and Danneel smiling down at you.  “Ready for our morning play?” Danneel asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” you replied, knowing that you would be more than ready for them at any moment in time.  Jensen grabbed your hands, bringing them above your head and crossing them at the wrists.

“Don’t move these,” he instructed you, waiting for you to nod before letting go.

Danneel turned around, picking something up from the chest at the foot of the bed.  When she turned back, you saw that she had an ice cube in her hand.

You shivered, your body already reacting to the cold that would soon be torturing you.  Danneel smiled, a glint in her eye as she climbed back onto the bed.  She brought the ice toward your mouth, letting a few drops of the melting liquid fall to your lips.  You sighed, eager to see what she was going to do with you.

She let the ice touch your lips, the coldness seeping into your mouth a bit before she trailed it down your chin and neck to the dip above your sternum.  Cold liquid pooled there before she took the ice across your collarbones, blowing air on the places she left water.

You shivered again, noticing that Jensen reached for his own piece of ice.  As Danneel began trailing her piece across your chest, blowing to make the skin cold before sometimes kissing the wake, Jensen started at your feet and moved up your legs.  You were surprised how many places on your legs brought erotic feelings through the ice, but perhaps it was because of the combination of the two of them working you over.

Danneel’s ice cube was nearly gone by the time she finished playing with your nipples, slipping the last tiny sliver into your mouth.  She grabbed another piece, making sure that each of your nipples were hard and frozen before continuing down your stomach.  Cold water pooled in your belly button before she and Jensen met in the middle of your body, their ice cubes melting completely as they swiped your heated core.

Your legs fell open, eager still to see what they would do and wanting everything they’d give you.  The cold of the ice was contrasting greatly to the heat of your body, something that you quite enjoyed.  Your hands clenched above your head, wanting to touch both of them but following your orders still to keep your hands up.

Jensen moved between your legs, spreading them wide and staring for a moment.  Your core clenched at the attention, making him chuckle.  You were eager to see if Jensen was going to eat you out – only Danneel had done that so far and you were curious how Jensen would be.

When he leaned down, you knew you would soon find out.  The scratching of his stubble was the first difference you noticed and you were eager to see how much you chafed because of the burn.  His tongue swiped your entrance and swirled around your clit before getting to work.

Danneel grabbed another piece of ice and returned to your breasts, the heat of Jensen’s mouth contrasting with the cold of the ice beautifully.  Jensen worked a finger inside of you for a few minutes until Danneel’s ice cube melted again.  You watched as Danneel looked around, obviously planning her next move.

“Jay, stop for a sec and let’s swap around,” Danneel ordered.  Jensen immediately sat up, making you miss his tongue and fingers.

Danneel helped you sit up, turning you over so you were on all fours.  Jensen flipped so that he was laying on his back, lowering your hips to his mouth again so that you were sitting on his face.  He quickly found his rhythm again while Danneel settled behind you, her fingers trailing light patterns from your shoulders down your back until she reached your ass.

Danneel’s fingers teased the crease between your cheeks, trailing down until she got to where Jensen’s fingers were inside of you.  She moved back up, finding your pucker and pressing against the muscle.

You forced your body to relax, falling into Jensen a bit more as you did.  Anal play was something you’d stayed away from at first, but eventually you’d learned to like it.  It wasn’t your favorite, but you knew Jensen and Danneel well enough now to trust them.  Danneel’s finger teased the rim before retreating and you heard the click of a bottle of lube.  You relaxed even more out of thankfulness, glad that Danneel was going to take care of you.

In just a moment, her fingers were back at your ass and quite slick.  She pressed again at the muscle, wetting it thoroughly before pushing a finger inside.  It went fairly easily, but she still moved slow, making sure that your body was taking her in.  When her finger was fully inside, you felt her breath on your butt cheek before she kissed it gently, licking her way toward your hole.

Danneel tongued at your rim as she slid her finger back out, beginning a smooth and teasing dance with her tongue and fingers.  It was not unsimilar to what Jensen was doing with your pussy, his tongue tracing the edges of your entrance as his fingers slipped in and out of you in a rhythm of his own making.

Soon you were so lost in the feeling of them both that you barely noticed Danneel slipping a second finger inside, her tongue and the lube guiding the way.  She continued to lap at your rim, easing the stretch as she scissored her fingers inside of you.  

Jensen did the same, and you quickly noticed that they were feeling each other’s fingers through the thin walls inside your body.  That thought had you even more hot and bothered than normal, pushing your hips back against their fingers with each thrust.

Danneel smiled against your ass, placing a kiss on one cheek as she added yet another finger.  You were so lost in the feelings of them working you over that you didn’t mind the slight burn, the sound of lube and your pussy juice now squelching in the silence of the room.

Your hands fisted the pillow above your head, needing to hold on to something or you’d be coming soon.  They seemed to read the signs, though, as both Jensen and Danneel sped up their movements.

Jensen’s mouth latched onto your clit, sucking it all the right ways until you were seeing stars.  You held off until you heard the one word you were waiting for – “Come.”

Danneel’s order was immediately followed as you spasmed on their fingers, your body relaxing and clenching all at once.  

As you panted to catch your breath, you felt Danneel sliding something inside of your back hole.  You kept yourself from tensing up, still trusting her to care for you.

She and Jensen helped you lay on your side, taking a wet wipe to your pussy and upper thighs.  They cleaned their fingers off as well, watching as you came back to reality and felt your ass.

There was most definitely a plug now resting in your asshole, keeping you pleasantly stretched.

“If you’re okay with it,” Danneel said, brushing your hair behind your ear, “we’d like you to keep that in for a bit.  We’ve got company coming over but want you to be ready for our second scene once they leave.”

You thought for a minute, knowing that this was pushing a few boundaries and assessing your own body to determine if you would be okay with it.  After a minute of thinking, you nodded.

“Yes, ma’am,” you said, seeing the smile and excitement on both of their faces.  Danneel leaned forward, kissing you as she took the collar off.

“See you downstairs for brunch?” she said, obviously dismissing you.  You figured they would take a few minutes to tend to each other, as you’d been the only one to come during that scene.  You nodded, carefully getting off the bed to not jostle the plug as much as possible.

When you got to your own room, you immediately went to the bathroom to check the plug.  The part sticking out was quite small, and the movement of the thing inside of you also let you know it was fairly small in general.  At least they hadn’t gotten an enormous thing that would make you walk funny all day.

This would definitely keep you on your toes, especially with company around.  You couldn’t wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wearing anal plug in public, general fluff

After taking a quick shower, you dressed in shorts and a tank and headed downstairs.  The plug was heavy between your legs for a few minutes, but as you walked you got more and more used to it.  It really wasn’t that big, which you were thankful for.

Especially because you had no idea how long you’d be wearing it.

Brunch was only brunch because you’d slept in fairly late, not getting downstairs until eleven.  Otherwise, it was breakfast foods and fruit, which you munched on as you watched Jensen through the windows to the backyard.

He had put on swim trunks and a short-sleeved button up shirt and was cleaning the leaves out of the pool.  You were appreciating the view, chewing a piece of bacon slowly, when Danneel came up next to you.

“I could stare at that all day,” she teased.  You laughed in agreement and the two of you watched Jensen stretch a bit further to catch another leaf in his net.  “Sometimes I treat him like he’s the pool boy….he doesn’t appreciate that.”

This time you really laughed, your noise catching Jensen’s attention.  He turned to see his audience through the window and did a silly shimmy of his hips for you, biting his lip.  You watched as he chuckled himself, finishing the pool before moving to the grill.

“So what’s up today?” you asked, curious.  It was now your third day at the Ackles house, and you knew that Danneel had mentioned company.

“We invited Jared and Genevieve to come over to swim and grill out.  Is that alright?” Danneel asked.  You noticed how she didn’t even explain who Jared and Genevieve were, assuming that since you’d recognized Jensen and teased about Dean the other day, you were familiar with the other couple.

You only had to wonder for a minute before nodding.  You just had one question.  “Do they, ah, know about the agency?”

The underlying question there, the one that you didn’t want to put into words, was if the Padaleckis knew that you were their sub for the week.

Danneel nodded.  “They don’t know too many details, but they know that we have a part of our relationship that is open to other people.  We’ve never actually introduced them to any of our…friends…but this just happened to work out today.”

You were suddenly nervous, wanting to put on a good impression for the Padaleckis.  Not just for yourself, but for the agency and the Ackles lifestyle.  You’d hate to leave a bad taste in Jared and Genevieve’s mouths about the BDSM community.

Danneel was watching you carefully as you digested her words until you finally smiled.  “Sounds great.  When are they coming over?”

Danneel looked over at the clock, seeing what time it was.  “About now, actually.  I just put my suit on, maybe you want to go do that?”

You looked down to see that she was wearing a black and gold swim suit, wrapped in a cover up that was a little see through.  You probably looked for too long, because Danneel’s fingertips found your chin and lifted it, encouraging you to look back at her face.  You blushed.

“Sorry,” you said quickly.  “I’ll go change, then.”

You stood, but before you could get far Danneel pulled you back for a quick kiss.  “Can’t wait to see you in a bikini,” she said against your lips.

You rolled your eyes a bit.  “You’ve seen me naked, I don’t think I could surprise you too much.”

Danneel’s laughter followed you back up the stairs as you went to change.  You were now very happy that the head of the plug was small, because if it had been a normal plug it would have been easily visible through your swim bottoms.  After checking in the mirror (probably a little too extensively), you determined this plug could only be seen if you bent over just right and someone was looking for it.

Hopefully the Padaleckis wouldn’t be that interested and your secret would be safe.

You must have taken long enough upstairs, because when you came back down everyone was outside, including Jared and Genevieve.  You stood at the door, watching the four friends chat and laugh.  It made a smile come to your face, seeing others so genuinely happy.

“Oh, Y/N!” Danneel said, noticing you and calling you over.  “Come meet Genevieve and Jared.”

Genevieve approached you first, holding her hand out to take yours.  “Call me Gen, please,” she said, not really shaking your hand as much as squeezing it between the two of hers.  “It’s so great to meet you!”

You grinned.  “You too, I love your work and your blog,” you replied truthfully.  Gen smiled at you, letting you go as Jared approached.  His large hand engulfed yours, actually shaking it.

“What’s up, Y/N?” he said, his attitude friendly.  “These two treating you alright?”

You glanced over at Jensen and Danneel, hoping the sun would hide your blush.  “They’re great, thank you, Jared.”

Jared squeezed your shoulder and turned, slipping his t-shirt over his head and losing his flip flops and beanie as he stepped toward the pool.  “Cannon ball!” he yelled, before jumping in.

You laughed, realizing that Jared really was just a big toddler in disguise.

In no time, the grill was smoking and the five of you were in the pool, playing a semi-competitive ball game.  The boys were really the only competitive ones, wrestling and pushing each other under the water while you and the wives laughed at them.   

Jensen and Jared got out after a bit to attend to whatever food they were grilling, so you, Danneel, and Gen lounged in the six-inch shallows, tanning a bit.  You talked about random things – your job, their jobs, fashion, books.  Just like you had gotten comfortable with the Ackles, Gen was super easy to get along with as well.  

Soon the food was ready and you all left the pool, sitting at the patio table to eat bratwurst and grilled veggies.  Jensen and Jared told some stories from set, ones that you’d never heard before and it seemed Danneel and Gen hadn’t heard either.  You could tell how much the boys loved each other, teasing and bickering as though they were brothers in real life, not just on television.

As soon as the food was gone, the five of you were back in the pool, just lounging this time.  You found yourself between Jensen and Danneel, the three of you just happening to brush one another under the water every so often.  If Jared and Gen noticed, they didn’t comment, the conversation always on other things.

It was when Gen announced that they should be going, when everyone was getting out of the pool, that Jensen’s hand found your butt, his fingers pressing against the plug that you’d actually forgotten about.

A shiver ran through you, one that Jensen noticed.  “Get ready, sweetheart,” he whispered to you, before leaving you and grabbing a towel.

You said your goodbyes to the Padaleckis and busied yourself in cleaning the table while Jensen and Danneel walked them around the house to their car.  You were just about to attempt balancing a pile of plates to carry to the kitchen when strong arms wrapped around you, making your towel fall to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anal plugs, anal fingering, anal fisting, vaginal fingering, playing in the pool, watching others have sex

Jensen’s arms were around you, his huge hands stretched out on your belly.  “You got along really well with Jared and Gen,” he commented before kissing your neck.  You looked up to see Danneel in front of you, watching the two of you with a smile on her face before she stepped forward and put your collar on.  

“I like it when my brother likes someone I like,” Jensen continued, his fingers moving up your body to untie your swim top as he continued to kiss your shoulder and upper back.

Danneel’s eyes held yours as she sat down to lounge in a chair by the pool, laying back seductively.  From what you could tell, Jensen was going to be the one in charge of this scene, and you were one hundred percent okay with that.

Your swim top fell to the ground and Jensen’s hands moved to your breasts, squeezing them gently.  Your body automatically arched back into him, making the plug press into your body as you sighed with need.  It wasn’t enough, though, but Jensen seemed to understand without you saying a thing.

He slipped his thumbs into your bathing suit bottoms, slipping them around and off your hips so they fell to the ground by themselves.  He pulled your body backward so it was flush against his own, letting his own erection press into your lower back.  His damp swimsuit was refreshing against your hot skin and it sent shivers down your body.

“Hold your breath, Y/N,” Jensen instructed, before grabbing your hips more firmly and lifting you from the ground.  He carried you a couple steps to the pool’s edge before throwing you in.

The water was a refreshing splash of reality before you came up, keeping your hair out of your face.  By the time you were above water, Jensen had stripped himself of his swim trunks and was walking into the pool via the steps, the water rippling around his legs as he entered.

You floated in the water as Jensen came toward you, a heat in his eyes that you would never get used to.  When he was in arm’s reach he pulled you toward him, kissing you soundly.  You wrapped your legs around his waist under the water, feeling his hard erection pressing against your bellies and teasing between your legs.

Jensen held you with one arm while the other went below the water, finding your ass and moving the plug around.  It had kept you open enough that the stretch was pleasant now, but you couldn’t help but want more.  Hopefully Jensen had something planned to give you exactly that.

“Why don’t you take that plug out, sweetheart?” Danneel suggested from where she sat, watching the show before her.  Jensen broke the kiss, looking over at his wife and smiling.  

“That sounds like a great idea,” he agreed, his fingers grabbing the end of the plug and pulling it out slightly.  Your breath hitched at the movement, especially when he slipped it back into place.

He played with it for a minute, slipping the plug in and out just enough to tug at your rim teasingly.  Finally, he pulled it out all the way, tossing it toward Danneel so it wouldn’t be lost in the pool.

Jensen’s hands both found your ass then, holding each cheek in his palms and squeezing.  He began to rut against you under the water and you threw your head back to let him enjoy himself for as long as he wanted. 

When Jensen had teased himself enough, he slipped a finger into your ass, feeling the stretch that the plug had prepared him for.  You sighed as he pulled at the pucker a bit before slipping a second finger in easily.

“You good, Y/N?” Danneel asked from where she sat, knowing exactly what Jensen was doing to you.  You nodded, taking a breath to relax.

“Yes, ma’am,” you answered dutifully, making Jensen smile.  He kissed you again, taking some of your attention away to what he was doing under the water.  He pumped his two fingers in and out a bit before adding a third, making you bite your lip at the stretch.  The water around you was suddenly sloshing and you noticed that Jensen was carrying you toward the steps in the pool, moving to sit down with you in his lap.

Your knees found the rough pool steps, but you appreciated the burn.  It kept you grounded as Jensen added a fourth finger to your ass, stretching you farther than what the plug had prepared you for.  You took it, though, knowing that your body could handle it as long as you stayed relaxed.  

Jensen’s mouth found your neck again, and you let small sounds of pleasure escape your lips as he worked his fingers.  You relaxed your body against his, leaning your forehead on his shoulder.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, Jensen gently stretching you out.  When you were blissfully distracted, he moved.  “Rearrange,” he instructed simply, slipping his fingers from inside of you.  You let him move you as he wanted, ending up with your hands on the pool’s edge and your knees still resting on a higher step, this time keeping your ass above the waterline.  

Jensen was behind you, and his fingers returned to your ass and slid inside once more.  You were past the point of caring how many digits he was fucking your asshole with, especially when his other hand began playing lazily with your clit.  You heard a chuckle behind you before Jensen stretched you further – his entire hand was inside of you now.  You’d never done that before, never trusted a Dom enough to stretch you so far.  

But this was different.  You trusted Jensen, and Danneel, more than you had any other match with the agency before, or even anyone you’d found outside of the agency.  You liked them; you enjoyed your time with them.

It was that thought that made your body relax further, falling into a completely trusting sub space.  

The water lapping at your legs, Jensen’s thumb at your clit, and his hand in your ass had you dazed and wanting, willing to let him do anything he wanted to you.  It was wonderful peace that surrounded you and you breathed heavily, your body and mind seemingly separated from each other.  It was as though you were in a permanent state of bliss, your body floating on its high for as long as Jensen would let you.

You barely registered the female voice above you saying, “Enough,” before you were suddenly empty, falling toward the ground.  But before you could hit the stone, strong arms wrapped around you and you were lifted to a lounge chair, kisses placed along your body.  

You opened your eyes to see Jensen just as he came to climax with Danneel, the two of them fucking on the chair next to you.  You reached your hand out toward them and immediately Danneel took it, crying out her orgasm with her husband.

You happily closed your eyes, exhausted from your own mind and body orgasm.


	11. Chapter 11

You woke up from your dozing on the patio chair to Jensen wrapping you in a towel and taking your collar off.  He kissed your cheek before heading inside, carrying his swim trunks in his hand and letting you get an eyeful of his tanned skin.  You couldn’t help but watch him go – he was gorgeous, after all.

You sat up, using the towel to pat dry your still wet hair a bit and caught Danneel’s eye.  She smiled at you, still partially in a daze as well. 

“Shall we rinse the chlorine out of our hair and then come back down to clean up?” Danneel asked.  You nodded, standing.  

You were somewhat surprised when Danneel took your hand and led you to their bathroom, turning the large, walk-in shower on to warm up.  She put your two pool towels in the laundry bin before dragging you under the spray with her.

The shower was relaxed, not overtly sexual in a scene-type way, but definitely sensual.  It surprised you, but you weren’t going to say no to having a bit of alone time with the beautiful woman.  Danneel washed your hair for you before you returned the favor.  The two of you used her huge loofa to soap your bodies up, cleaning the remains of the pool water from your skin.  When all was clean, Danneel wrapped you up in a huge fluffy towel before kissing you chastely on the lips.  She smiled, turning you around and walking you to the hallway before patting your bottom toward your room.

You giggled at her playfulness and went to get clothes on, wondering in the back of your mind where Jensen had gone and what had driven Danneel to host you in her shower.

It all didn’t matter, though, once you were back downstairs.  Jensen and Danneel met you in the backyard as you grabbed the pile of plates that you had been planning to clean up earlier, before Jensen distracted you with your pool tryst.  The memory brought a smile to your lips and it was soon replaced with a grin as the three of you cleaned up together.

Jensen and Danneel were so wonderful, helping you with the chores while you were trying to do them all yourself.  You enjoyed doing chores for your Doms/hosts – you always had.  You’d never had a host that helped you with them, and definitely not ones who struck up such fun conversation and had you laughing all the while.  It was just another reminder of how different and special this match was, a warmth pooling in your belly that wasn’t arousal.

Soon the dishes were clean, the poolside was picked up, and the leftover food was in the fridge.  It was late afternoon, and while you were all beginning to get hungry again, you didn’t want the same thing as lunch.

Jensen called for pizza, declaring the evening a relaxing one and sending you and Danneel to the living room to choose a movie.   

You ended up picking two movies, one action adventure and one romantic comedy, so that everyone would be happy.  The three of you fell into the large couch, Jensen in the middle with you and Danneel on either side.  When the pizza came, Jensen held the box in his lap and the three of you ate directly from it, not wanting to make a mess of anything to clean later.   

By the time the first movie ended and the second one began, Jensen had his arms around both you and Danneel, the two of you snuggled into his sides.  His feet were propped up on the coffee table and you couldn’t remember a time where you were as comfortable or content.

That was how you fell asleep, not able to keep your eyes open for the end of the movie.  You were somewhat aware of Jensen carrying you up the stairs and to your bed, but it could have been a dream.  When you woke up to the sun on your face, you knew that it had, in fact, happened, as you were tucked in to your bed in your room.    

You laid there for a minute, thinking over the past three days with the Ackles.  You’d had some fleeting thoughts each day, but now that you were really able to think things over, you knew that this was the best placement that the agency had ever found for you.  Jensen and Danneel were kind and funny, and not at all stuck up like some famous actors might be.    

You couldn’t believe that things were going so well for you.

You thought about the agency, wondering if there was a way that you could request to be paired with the Ackles again, once the week was over.  You’d never heard of anything like that with their matches before, but it didn’t hurt to ask.  The worst thing they could tell you was no, and you’d just go on with your life.

You’d just have to cross your fingers that their answer would be yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unprotected vaginal sex, cock rings, realistic dildo, orgasm control

The happy feelings followed you as you went downstairs for breakfast, finding Danneel cooking bacon and eggs.  You went to pour juice from the refrigerator for the three of you, setting the table just in time for Jensen to come in and Danneel to serve you all.  Pleasantries were soon replaced with solid conversation until the food was all gone and Jensen’s coffee mug was empty for the second time.

“So, Y/N,” Danneel said, the tone of her voice telling you that this was going to be scene talk.  “Are you ready for penetrative play?  We wanted to make sure you were completely comfortable before beginning anything like that.”

You looked between Danneel and Jensen, never having been asked the question before.  Sure, you’d realized that all of the scenes so far had been hands, mouths, and toys only, but you didn’t realize that they’d been doing it on purpose.

“Of course, Danneel,” you answered truthfully.  “Thank you for asking, but I would have been ready whenever you wanted.”

Danneel smiled, putting her hand on yours.  “I just wanted to make sure, sweetie,” she said before the moment broke.  “Let’s clean up, and we’ll meet you in our bedroom in fifteen minutes?”

You nodded, helping them clear the table quickly before going to your room, changing out of your clothes and into lingerie and your robe.  When the fifteen minutes were up, you walked across the hall and knocked on their door before opening it.

Jensen was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room that he’d been in on your first day, completely naked.  You noticed the cock ring he was wearing, taking a mental note that Danneel was definitely in charge of this scene.

She came up to you, slipping your collar around your neck before sliding your robe off your shoulders.  She turns toward the bed.  “Take your clothes off and lay down, Y/N,” she instructed, her voice calm.

“Yes, ma’am,” you immediately replied, slipping off your bra and panties before getting to the bed.  Jensen’s eyes were on you and you noticed out of the corner of your eye that he was gripping his thighs.  It seemed that Danneel told him not to touch, even if his cock was hard and weeping already.

As you laid on the bed, Danneel got out a beige dildo, one that looked awfully realistic.  “We got this made not too long ago, right babe?” Danneel said, looking to Jensen.  He nodded stiffly.  “Jensen said it was quite uncomfortable, to have to stay hard for so long while the mold set.”

Your eyes went to the dildo, looking closer at it.  It was a perfect replica of Jensen’s cock, which you had become thoroughly acquainted with in the past few days.  Danneel got a bottle of lube out, slicking the dildo before looking at you.

“We’ll get you ready for the real thing with this, okay?” she said, not really a question but wanting to explain.  You nodded, watching as she got between your legs and kissed your thigh.  She slid the tip of the dildo along your folds, getting them wet with the lube.  You spread your legs wider, desperate to feel what Jensen would feel like inside of you, even though you knew you’d be feeling the real thing soon enough.

Danneel began slipping the dildo inside of you, pushing it in slowly so that you could stretch around it.  Jensen was big, you’d noticed, but it was his girth that made all the difference.  You could take it though, sighing in happiness when Danneel got the entire thing snug inside.  

“You’re gonna take him so good, Y/N,” Danneel praised, smiling down at you.  You looked to Jensen, seeing that his eyes were glued to where the dildo was tucked deep inside of you.  His cock had a dribble of precome falling down the side of it and his eyes were dark with lust.

Danneel pressed the bottom of the dildo and it began to vibrate, something you weren’t expecting.  You cried out in shock and pleasure, the toy teasing you deep inside.

Before you were expecting, you came from the vibrations, Jensen’s name on your lips.  You hoped that Danneel wouldn’t be angry, as she hadn’t given you permission to come, but when your eyes opened she was smiling.

“It’s nice, right?” she asked, turning the vibrations off and slowly slipping the dildo out of you.  “This is how I get through all those long, lonely nights when Jensen is in Vancouver.”

Of course, you totally understood.  Having an exact replica of your gorgeous husband’s cock would definitely keep you company at night.

“Jay, want to join us?” Danneel asked, moving from between your legs and taking off her robe.  She laid next to you, pulling you in for a kiss.  “Jensen is going to fuck us now,” she told you, “but he is not allowed to come until we both do, right Jensen?”

You watched Jensen nod, looking down at his cock.  It was a deep red, swollen and wanting.  If he hadn’t had the cock ring on, you were sure Jensen would have already come.  This scene wasn’t really for you, you realized.  This was Danneel keeping Jensen in line, using you as a toy for him.

“Y/N first,” Danneel instructed, and Jensen knelt between your legs.  You immediately relaxed your body for him, holding your breath as he lined himself up.  Danneel had already gotten you ready for his cock with the dildo, but you couldn’t wait to feel the real thing.

Even though Jensen knew you could take him, he still was careful as he entered you.  His cock was warm compared to the dildo and you relished in the feeling.  As he bottomed out, his pelvis pressed against your clit and his erection twitched, obviously enjoying the feeling of being inside of you.  

Jensen’s eyes were shut tight, keeping himself in line or savoring the feeling, you couldn’t be sure which.  He began moving soon, though, his hips pumping in and out of you.

You held on for the ride, knowing that you’d be climaxing again soon if he kept up his strong, sensual rhythm.  Just as you were approaching the edge, though, Danneel put her hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Switch,” she said simply, Jensen immediately following orders and sliding out of you.  He moved over to her, slipping inside from muscle memory.

Jensen started the same rhythm with his wife and you watched from where you lay.  You supposed that Danneel had been watching the two of you, and it was erotic to know that not only were you watching Jensen fuck his wife, but you now knew exactly it felt to be fucked by him.  From here, you could see the muscles rippling in his back, the way his arms flexed to hold himself up and not crush Danneel beneath him.  You could pay attention to the emotions crossing his face, ones that you had been too distracted to really see before.

A few minutes passed with you watching the two of them before Danneel’s hand squeezed Jensen’s arm again and he slipped out.  As he was moving back to you, Danneel brought you in for a kiss.

“This time, you come on his cock,” she told you, and you nodded.  She looked at Jensen.  “You don’t come, not until I say.”

Instead of replying, Jensen slid back inside of you, his hips finding a harder rhythm than before.  You wondered if it was to help you orgasm or if it was for him, his desperation to come making him chase the orgasm he wasn’t allowed.

Either way, Jensen pounding in and out of you and Danneel’s lips on your face and neck had you coming quickly, clenching around his cock and crying out their names once more.   Jensen kept moving, and when you opened your eyes you could see him biting his lip to keep control.  

Danneel’s hand on his arm instructed him to leave you once more, sliding inside of his wife.  You thought about your juices being shared as they coated him, the idea making your stomach flutter.  

Boldly, you turned so that you could kiss along Danneel’s collarbone, glad when she tilted her head to give you more room.  You and Jensen worked Danneel’s body until she came with a cry, letting the two of you work her through her orgasm.  When she had stilled, she pushed Jensen away so that he slipped out of her.

She sat up, Jensen still in front of her on his knees.  His cock was nearing purple, weeping precome desperately at this point.  You could see the desperation on his face, the need to come driving him crazy.

Danneel’s fingers found the cock ring, sliding it slowly off.  When it was removed, she simply said, “Come.”

Jensen let go of his control, coming messily on the bedspread and your bodies.  Your names were a choked cry on his lips, a thankful prayer for letting him have his release.  Without being asked, you began to clean up the mess that fell on Danneel’s skin, tasting Jensen’s sweet release. 

Danneel smiled at you when you had finished, handing you a towel to clean up yourself and Jensen.  You did so diligently, wanting to please as best you could.

“So good, Y/N, Jensen,” Danneel praised when you were finished.  “Come on, let’s take a nap now.”

Danneel pulled you and Jensen into her sides, cradling the two of you in her arms.  You saw that Jensen’s eyes instantly drooped, sleep overcoming him immediately.  You closed yours as well, surprised how quickly you fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bondage, blindfolds, oral sex (fem and male receiving), use of dildo, watching home porn video

When you woke up, the collar was taken off and the three of you got up and dressed.  Lunch and the afternoon passed, with Jensen and Danneel doing odds and ends around the house and you relaxing with your book on the back porch.  They came out to sit with you periodically, chatting about anything and nothing.

It was nice.

The three of you cooked dinner together, making lasagna from scratch.  You bumped around one another in the kitchen, hands and lips free to touch and taste as you worked.  It was almost as though this were all real, the three of you acting as though you were in a relationship rather than a match.

After dinner, Danneel led you to their bedroom, eyebrow raising as she held up a rope.  You smiled, tilting your chin up to accept the collar as it was put on.

Jensen stripped you of your clothes before putting you on the bed, the two of them working together to tie your wrists and ankles to the bed.  You tested the restraints when they were done, feeling that they were tight but wouldn’t become terribly uncomfortable, depending on how long you were tied up.

The thought was exhilarating.

Danneel turned to get something else while Jensen began to take off his clothes.  You were distracted by the skin revealed to you until Danneel held up a small bit of cloth in front of your face – a blindfold.  You looked at her and nodded again, lifting your head as she got it into place.

All was dark around you.

You let your senses shift as your hearing and sense of touch heightened at the loss of your sight.  You listened as Jensen and Danneel moved around the room – a drawer opened, clothes fell to the floor, a smack of a kiss.

Anticipation heightened before you felt the bed shift and soft touches were placed on your legs.  You tried to concentrate on the movements, the feeling of fingers and lips moving on your skin, but you were soon lost in the sensations.   

Hands made it to your hips, encouraging your legs to spread.  As one set of hands began teasing your pussy, another set continued up your body, settling at your breasts. 

You were worked over for a few minutes, fingers slipping inside of you and stretching you gently.  You quickly figured out that Jensen was at your breasts, as he sucked a nipple between his lips and his beard scratched you gently.  Danneel’s fingers opened you up until she slipped the now familiar dildo into your pussy, filling you as she had done so this morning.  

You sighed at the pleasure, your hips bucking toward her as she worked.  Her free hand moved to keep your hips still, keeping control of the dildo’s pressure in your pussy and against your clit.

Jensen pulled away from your breasts, readjusting his position on the bed.  You turned your head toward him, wondering what he was doing and trying to hear anything you could to help you guess.  You jolted slightly when something touched your cheek, something that was soft on your skin and left a slightly sticky residue.

Guessing what it was, you opened your mouth.  You knew you’d guessed correctly when Jensen placed his cock on your tongue, letting you taste his tanginess.  You closed your mouth around the head, licking along the slit before relaxing your tongue and jaw.  That seemed to be what he wanted, as Jensen began fucking your mouth slowly, soon matching the rhythm that Danneel had started between your legs.

You felt perfectly filled, with Jensen’s cock in your mouth and a replica between your legs.  It was wonderful and perfect and not enough all at the same time.  You grabbed at the ropes that held you down, moaning on Jensen’s cock to encourage him to go faster, harder.

He seemed to get the memo as he moved faster, his cockhead starting to hit the back of your throat with each thrust.  You pulled at the ropes, the adrenaline of being tied up adding to the intensity of your play.

Danneel turned the vibrator on then, the dildo inside of you buzzing sweetly.  You jerked, your body not able to move very far but wanting to get away – or have more – you weren’t sure which would be better.  All the same, the sensations were building and you weren’t going to be able to last much longer.

You put more effort into pleasuring Jensen with your mouth as best you could, hoping that he would come before you did.  Sure enough, in just a few moments his hand grabbed your jaw and held you still, spilling down your throat.  You drank every drop, blindly cleaning him as he pulled out of your mouth.  

He surprised you with a kiss just as Danneel adjusted the dildo, the new angle sending you reeling into an orgasm.  Your hands and feet pulled at the restraints, wanting to grab at both of them and thank them for everything, but unable to move.

The dildo was removed, a cool cloth replacing it to clean you up.  Jensen and Danneel both worked to untie the ropes, massaging your arms and legs to keep any soreness away.  

Finally the blindfold was removed and you blinked to focus your eyes against the light of the room, seeing the two of them smiling at you.

“Was that good?” Danneel asked you, taking the collar off and putting it by the bed.  You nodded, rubbing your wrists absently.   

“Yes, thank you,” you said truthfully.  You looked to Jensen, smiling.  “It was great.”

Jensen nodded, stepping away to open the cabinets of the dresser across the room.  You hadn’t noticed before, but apparently there was a television inside.

“I thought we could watch a little home movie, if you ladies are up for it,” he said cheekily, clicking the remote until you saw your own face on the screen.  It was the video he’d filmed of you and Danneel from your second day with them.  You felt Danneel nod next to you before Jensen looked at you.  

“Sounds good to me,” you said, curious to see what it would be like to watch yourself with Danneel on screen.  You’d been involved in filming things for Doms before, but you’d never seen the final product.

Jensen settled back next to you on the bed, pulling the covers over all of you and you against him.  Danneel cuddled you from the other side, getting comfortable.

The video began, and while it was a rough, homemade movie, you could tell that Jensen was a great cameraman.  He’d obviously learned a thing or two in his years of acting and directing.  

What really caught your eye, though, was how enthusiastic and excited you seemed to be about every little thing.  You looked like you were happy and enjoying yourself.  Once you got used to watching yourself on the screen, you looked to Danneel.

Just like your recording, the Danneel in the video looked happy, too.  She gazed at you in adoration, her pleasure was not faked at all, and every once and a while there was a hint of something more in her eye.

Or maybe that was just what you wanted to see.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noncon roleplay, bondage, rough sex, fingering

You woke up in Jensen and Danneel’s bed the next morning, where apparently the three of you had fallen asleep after watching your video and lazily making out.  It was nice, sleeping with them through the night and waking up in comfort and warmth.

You turned toward Danneel, who was looking at you with a soft smile on her face.  “Watching me sleep?” you whispered, tease in your voice.  

She nodded.  “Just thinking,” she answered as she tucked hair behind your ear.  “Are you up for a rough scene today?”

You barely had to consider her question, knowing that you trusted Danneel and Jensen enough now to let them do anything to you.  Most of your scenes so far had been quite tame, and you’d done far worse with people who you didn’t trust as much.

“Yes, that would be fine with me,” you answered, smiling when Jensen’s arms wrapped around your middle and squeezed.  Danneel’s eyes sparkled at the sight of Jensen nuzzling into your neck.

“Wonderful,” she said.  “Would you like to eat first, or eat later?”

“Later,” you immediately replied, knowing that it would be best if your stomach was empty.  Danneel could also use food as an aftercare option, especially if this was going to be rough.

She nodded, kissing you gently.  “Why don’t you get showered and changed, and we’ll come get you from your room.”

The way she said it made you mentally review your list you’d filled out all those days ago, knowing there were a few choice rough options on it that they could pull from.  You nodded, untangling yourself from the bed and grabbing your collar.

Best if you put it on when you were done getting ready, get yourself in the right mindset for a rough scene before it even began.

You headed for your room, using the bathroom before you took a shower.  You made sure your legs were still smooth, your body clean, before getting out and putting on lingerie.  You thought for a minute, deciding to put on shorts and a t-shirt as well.  If they were planning what you thought, clothes would only add to the play.

When you were ready, you put the collar on and sat on your bed.  You closed your eyes, letting yourself settle into the mindset that you had crafted for yourself over the years, one that would help you enjoy a rough scene with your Doms.  You had just fallen into the space when your door opened.

Jensen stalked in, a predatory look on his face.  “What have we here?” he asked, the years of acting experience turning him into someone completely different than himself.  “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone, people might try to take advantage…”

Jensen grabbed your arm, dragging you out of your room, and therefore out of your ‘safe space.’  You appreciated the change of location, knowing that you wanted to separate your room from all play, especially rough play like this.

“Please,” you whimpered, falling into the role of damsel easily.  “I don’t want any trouble.”

Jensen pressed you up against the wall in the hallway, sliding his knee between your legs so you were trapped.  “Don’t matter if you don’t want trouble, I’ve got something I need to take care of.”  With that, he rolled his hips into you, letting you feel the hard line of his cock through your clothes.  So, they wanted some roleplay?  You could do that.

“No, please!” you said louder, putting some desperation in your voice.  Over Jensen’s shoulder, you saw Danneel approaching.  “Please, help me!”

Danneel’s face morphed into a wicked smile that scared you for just a minute.  “Oh, sweetie,” she cooed, “I’m the one that told him to find us a pussy to enjoy.”

Your eyes widened as Jensen pulled you from the wall, dragging you to their bedroom. You resisted a bit, trying to pull out of his grasp.  He only held you tighter before he threw you on the bed roughly. 

“What-“ you started to say before your hands were pulled behind your back by Danneel, tying your wrists together with a leather binding.  You struggled a bit, but not enough to hinder her from getting the restraints tied or hurt yourself.  “Why are you doing this to me?” you finally asked, looking between them.

They didn’t answer, pulling you off the bed and to the floor.  You were pushed to your knees and you watched as Jensen unzipped his pants.  

“If you can’t be quiet, I’m gonna have to fill your mouth with something,” he threatened, pulling his cock out.  You started to protest, but he immediately pushed himself in your mouth, cutting off any words you could come up with.  He began fucking your mouth harshly and you kept your jaw as slack as possible.  Without having to pretend, your eyes started to water, his cockhead abusing the back of your throat with each thrust and your body giving an immediate reaction.

Danneel came up behind you where you knelt, roughly starting to undress you.  You heard a bit of ripping fabric but couldn’t find it in you to care.  Maybe if you’d been more into the acting part of the roleplay you’d have protested the lack of clothing, but the clothes didn’t matter much to you right now.  Soon you were naked, Danneel’s hand between your legs.  

“She’s so warm here, you should try it,” Danneel cooed to Jensen, a malice in her voice you hoped you’d never hear from her in real life.  Jensen pulled out of your mouth, helping Danneel stand you up.

“Please, no,” you begged, your eyes watery and your throat rough.  

“Hush!” Jensen said just as Danneel forced a leather binding in your mouth, essentially gagging you.  They pushed you to lean over the edge of the bed, Jensen not taking any pretense before fucking into you from behind.

A hand found your hair, pulling it harshly so your back arched.  Another hand held the restraints around your wrists, making your arms pull back and up at an angle that was going to make your shoulders sore.  

Jensen pounded into you, not thinking about anything but his own release.  It was hard and fast, and just as you thought you were going to split in two from his thrusts, he pulled out and spilled all over your lower back and ass.  

Your hands and arms were let go, making you fall forward onto the bed.  Your body hurt, but you knew that once the scene was over they’d take care of that.  For now, you just had to hold out until they were done.

You heard kissing behind you and some squelching sounds before Danneel cried out.  Jensen must have fingered her to her orgasm, as she probably got turned on by her husband Domming you.

Time passed, and you couldn’t tell if it was seconds or minutes.  Your eyes were still watery as you laid there, helpless.

Finally the restraints were undone from your wrists, the gag removed from your mouth.  You held still, wondering what else was going to happen until fingers took the collar off of your neck, ending the scene.

Immediately your body relaxed, your eyes closed to get yourself safely out of your sub space.  Jensen and Danneel moved you until you were in Jensen’s arms, him carrying you somewhere.  Now that the scene was over, you let yourself relax into his embrace, knowing that the evil Jensen was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

You snuggled into Jensen’s embrace, choosing to not open your eyes quite yet.  He leaned against something, keeping you close to him, as you heard water running.

He had carried you to the bathroom, apparently.

In just a minute, Jensen was moving again, this time making you open your eyes slightly in curiosity.  Jensen stepped carefully into their large tub, sitting down with you in his arms.  He settled the two of you so that you were between his legs, resting your back on his chest.  Danneel knelt beside the tub, putting drops of sweet smelling liquid under the running water.

The warmth of the water and Jensen’s body surrounding you relaxed you immediately and you were quiet for a while as the water filled the tub.  When it was at your waists, Danneel turned it off and grabbed a large, fluffy loofa.

Jensen held you close as Danneel lathered your body, the two of them working the muscles in your arms and legs where they had manhandled you during the scene.  You could see the beginnings of fingerprint bruises on your arm where Jensen had first grabbed you and he laved kisses along the marks in apology.

You leaned forward so that Jensen could wash your hair, taking extra time to massage your scalp.  Danneel rubbed a mask onto your face that she left to set, something that smelled like cucumbers and strawberries.  

As the water cooled and your muscles relaxed, you closed your eyes and thought, yet again, about how lucky you were to have been matched with Jensen and Danneel.  They were more attentive and thoughtful than any Dom you’d been matched with before – no other Dom had bathed you before, even after rough scenes.  This was like heaven, letting them dote on you with the incredible aftercare.

The water cooled and Jensen helped you stand, Danneel wrapping you in a huge, fluffy towel.  They took you back to the bed, snuggling up against you from either side.  You dozed lightly, still aware of their hands caressing your body.  

You felt as Danneel left for a minute, Jensen taking up twice the amount of soothing while she was gone.  When she came back it was with fruit and cheese, which she fed you small bites of.  You hadn’t really realized how hungry you were until Danneel began to feed you, and you were grateful for her taking care of you.

After about an hour, you were refreshed.  You kissed each of them in thank you and the obvious aftercare ended.  

Danneel sat up, looking between you and Jensen.  “I thought we could go out tonight, on a sort-of date,” she announced, reading your reactions.  You looked to Jensen, not wanting to affect the decision.  It was their choice, after all, if they wanted to go out in public with you.

Jensen smiled.  “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Danneel practically bounced in excitement where she was on the bed.  “Okay, so Y/N and I are going to go shopping for new outfits, then!”

She grabbed your hand to help you up, making you nearly miss Jensen’s guffaw.  “Oh, so date night means new outfits, now?” he asked teasingly.  Danneel gave him a look.

“Of course, we need to get Y/N something sexy to wear!” she said, walking you to the door.  “Go put on something we can wear around town, I’ll meet you downstairs in ten.”

You smiled and nodded, doing as Danneel said.  As much as you loved being around the Ackles by themselves, you were excited to get out of the house.  

Soon enough, you and Danneel were in her car, heading out.  She took you to her favorite shopping center, dragging you from store to store.  Some of the places knew Danneel by name, and it made you nervous.  Did she bring people with her shopping often?  Would they know the nature of your relationship?

No one said anything, though, and soon you relaxed.  Danneel had you trying on outfit after outfit, putting everything she liked into the ‘buy’ pile.  You argued with her at first, insisting that you didn’t need the clothes and shoes, just one outfit for the evening, but she brushed it off.

“I love to dote, Y/N, please let me,” she said, sneaking a short kiss on your lips.  “Plus, if you look gorgeous in something, you just  _have_  to get it!”

You sighed, knowing you wouldn’t win the argument.  Two hours later, you and Danneel were laden with bags of clothes, most of which were for you but some for her as well.  You headed home, only grabbing a couple bags out of the car before heading inside.

When Danneel stepped inside from the garage, she yelled, “Jensen, sweetie!  Bags in the car for you to bring in!”

You laughed, following Danneel upstairs and into her bathroom when she didn’t give you a choice.  “We’re gonna get all dolled up, just you watch,” she said.  She opened her vanity that held all of her make-up and hair products, and you felt like you were in a salon.  “I’ll do you and you do me?” she asked, to which you immediately agreed.

Danneel did your make-up and hair first, keeping things simple but elegant.  You did your best with her, not being a make-up artist or famous person, but she seemed happy with how it turned out.  You didn’t think you could mess it up too much, though, with how beautiful she was naturally.

When you left the bathroom, you saw that Jensen had brought the bags in, laying them out on the bed.  Danneel dug through them all, pulling out an outfit for you to wear.  It was a blue dress, one that hugged your body just right, and a pair of yellow heels.  Danneel had gotten a pair of the same heels for both of you, and she declared you’d be matching shoes tonight.

With a final pat to your butt, she sent you to your room to change, telling you to meet them downstairs in a half hour to leave for your date.  When you got to your room, you felt like this was a real date with the way your stomach was in nervous knots and you hoped they were as excited for it as you were.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoe kink, tipsy sex, oral sex (fem receiving), double penetration, angsty ending

You got dressed and put a few finishing touches on your hair and makeup before slipping the yellow heels on.  You felt a bit silly wearing them, but Danneel assured you that they made your legs look great and a pop of color was always a good thing.  After you checked yourself in the mirror a final time, you headed downstairs, not wanting to keep them waiting.

You saw Jensen before he saw you, as he was looking out the back windows into the yard.  He was wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt, his hair perfectly styled and his facial hair trimmed.  His pants hugged him in all the right places and made you want to fall to your knees to pleasure him, but you remembered how much Danneel wanted to go out, so you filed that feeling away for later.

Jensen turned then, seeing you at the bottom of the stairs.  He smiled, looking you up and down.  “You look beautiful, Y/N,” he said, walking toward you.  He kissed your cheek when he was close enough, taking your hand sweetly.

“Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself, Squirrel,” you replied, hoping to lighten the mood from the serious place it felt like heading.  Jensen laughed, just as Danneel came down the stairs.  She looked gorgeous, her purple dress complementing your blue one nicely, picture complete with the matching bright yellow shoes.

You watched as Jensen’s eyes fell to your matching heels, darkening slightly.  “You two didn’t tell me to match…” he commented before kissing his wife.

“Maybe we wore them  _for_  you, not to match  _with_  you,” Danneel replied, opening the door and motioning you out.  Jensen didn’t say anything as the three of you got in the car, the radio filling the peaceful silence while he drove.

The restaurant was nice and the three of you were led to a circular booth in the back, where you would have some privacy.  Jensen sat between you and Danneel, pulling the two of you close enough that his hands could find your legs comfortably.

Danneel ordered for all of you, starting with appetizers and wine.  Soon you were all a giggly mess, the wine going to your heads a bit.  It was fun though, talking and laughing with them, Jensen’s fingertips trailing patterns up and down your thigh.

When Jensen got up to use the restroom before the main courses came, Danneel let you in on a little secret.  “Jensen has a shoe thing,” she told you.  “Not sure if you could tell back at the house, but he  _definitely_  likes them.”

You giggled, the new information opening up a lot of fun options.  “Oh really, now?” you asked, mind whirring.  “Well, if he’s been teasing us with those hands of his, should we start teasing right back?”

Danneel smiled, pulling you toward her for a quick kiss.  “I like the way you think,” she said against your lips, just as Jensen returned.

“Hey!” he protested, pulling you out of the booth so he could slide in to his spot, dragging you back in with him.  “You’re not allowed to have fun without me!”

You and Danneel met eyes across his body.  “Sorry, Jensen,” you cooed, crossing your legs so that the toe of your shoe could rub against his calf.

“Yeah, so sorry, babe,” Danneel agreed, obviously doing something similar with his other leg.  Jensen straightened up in his seat, pleasantly surprised at your sudden boldness.

“Well if this is the game we’re going to play…”  Jensen mumbled, his hands sliding into your laps.  Soon, Jensen was teasing below the hemline of your dress, his fingers inching closer and closer to your panty line.  He was nearly there when the waiter brought your food.

You sighed, both frustrated and relieved, when Jensen pulled his hand away, grabbing his cloth napkin and smiling at the waiter.  “Thank you very much,” he said, nodding as the waiter left again.   

Jensen looked between the two of you.  “Can we pause while we eat?” he asked cheekily.  Danneel rolled her eyes, moving slightly away from Jensen on the booth’s seat.  You mirrored her, picking up your wine and taking a long swig before you began eating. 

Your fun conversation continued as you ate, more wine was had, and soon your feet were teasing Jensen again without your complete awareness.  You just had the urge to touch him somehow and with your feet was the easiest way to do it.

You couldn’t help it that Jensen loved your shoes.

Dessert didn’t come quickly enough, but you all shared a piece of pie and ice cream.  You fed it to each other, eyes hooded and wanting.  When you had finished, Jensen paid the check quickly before the three of you hopped back in the car, getting home as fast as you could.

You were barely in the door when you and Danneel began unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, leaving it in the foyer.  Your dresses were unzipped and left on the stairs, and Jensen’s shoes and slacks were in the hallway.  By the time you all fell onto their bed, it was only in underwear and your bright yellow shoes.

As you began to toe them off, Jensen stopped you.  “Leave them on, for me?” he asked the two of you, his eyes dark.

You grinned and grabbed Danneel in response, pushing her down and diving between her legs.  You lapped at her pussy, pumping a finger in and out of her as you worked her to a quick orgasm.  Jensen’s hands were everywhere – on you, on Danneel.  His fingers brushed your legs and feet as he stroked himself, enjoying the view.

Once Danneel came, her sweet juices covering your lips and tongue, she stood.  Quickly, she got the dildo, lube, and something else.  You turned your attention to Jensen as Danneel worked, batting his hand away and pumping him with yours instead.  You watched as Danneel attached the dildo to what you determined was a harness, slipping it on to her hips.

That might have been the hottest thing you’d ever seen.  When Danneel laughed, you realized you said that out loud.

“Let’s get you taken care of, Y/N,” Danneel said, walking back over to you.  She turned you over, coating her finger in lube before pressing gently against your asshole.  You relaxed for her, letting her work you open until you could take four of her fingers with little resistance.  

She pulled away, moving the two of you so that she was on the bed and you were straddling her.  “Both of us?” she asked, handing the bottle of lube to Jensen.  You nodded with enthusiasm, taking the dildo in your hand and lining it up with your pussy.  You lowered yourself onto it, loving the way it stretched you perfectly.  You moved a bit before you felt the bed dip behind you, Jensen getting into position between yours and Danneel’s legs. 

He lightly trailed your calves and heels, obviously distracted, until you leaned forward to kiss Danneel.  You felt his fingers on your ass, then, pulling your cheeks apart.   You kept still on the dildo with it deep inside of you, as Jensen pressed his cockhead against your asshole, pushing in slowly.

You realized when he bottomed out that you had two of Jensen’s cocks inside of you, one real and one replica.  That thought had you whining with need, wanting to come on his cocks.  You decided to let them do the work, though, letting your forehead fall forward to rest on Danneel’s shoulder.  

Jensen and Danneel began to move, one pushing in at the same time that the other was pulling out.  It was a beautiful dance, the two of them working together.  Your body was on fire, everything feeling even more incredible than normal thanks to the remainder of the alcohol running through your blood. 

Soon you were grasping at the pillows, screaming their names as you came.  Your pussy and ass squeezed around them, making it hard for them to move any longer.  Jensen pulled out, pumping his cock with his hand twice more before spilling across your lower back.

You sighed, rolling out from in between them and off the bed, not wanting to make a mess.  As you straightened up, you saw your collar on the bedside table.

“Oops,” you giggled.  “Forgot the collar.”  Jensen and Danneel both laughed too, their breathing heavy.  You turned to clean yourself up, not feeling the need for any aftercare tonight.  It wasn’t really a scene, anyway, since you didn’t have the collar on.

You went to your room, wetting a washcloth in the bathroom and trailing it along your sweat and come-soaked skin.  When you were clean enough, you went to gather the clothes that were strewn about, slipping your shoes off with a giggle.

Just as you were passing their bedroom, you heard Jensen and Danneel talking.

“What are you saying, Jay?”  Danneel asked him, her voice strained.

“I’m saying, take us off the agency list, Danneel.  I don’t want to do this ever again.”  Jensen’s voice was harsh, and his words stung.  

Forgetting the clothes you were going to retrieve, you ran back to your room, shutting your door and falling to the bed.  You couldn’t stop the tears in your eyes from spilling onto the pillow at Jensen’s words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, oral sex (fem and male receiving)

You tossed and turned all night, actually having to rush to the bathroom and getting sick at one point.  As you sat on the bathroom floor, you weren’t sure if you were sick from the alcohol or from Jensen’s words ringing through your head.

“I don’t want to do this ever again,” he had said.  Those words repeated over and over, the harshness in his tone making you shiver.

You thought things were going so well.  You thought Jensen was enjoying himself.  You thought he liked you, or at least enjoyed your body.  His hands caressing your skin always felt so earnest, so real.

Had Danneel forced him to apply for the agency with her?  Were they both just playing you?  Was his acting that good, that you couldn’t tell if he was enjoying himself or not?

This was the first pairing that you had felt a real connection to, how could you have been so stupid?

It was as you wiped your face with another cool cloth at two in the morning that you realized… You had been falling for both of them, going against the oldest rule in the book: don’t fall in love with a match.  This was not a dating agency, or at least you didn’t use it for one.

By five o’clock, you realized you weren’t going to get any good sleep.  You showered and dressed, heading downstairs quietly.  You didn’t really want to see Jensen or Danneel, but it was their house and you still had two days there.  You could push through, you’d been in rougher matches than this.  You’d just make sure you kept your distance, participating in the scenes when the collar came on and being civil during all other times.

You couldn’t allow any more intimacy without the collar.

That’s how you found yourself making breakfast, pancakes from scratch.  You added blueberries to part of the batch, chocolate chips to another.  You kept some of the batter plain, unsure of what Jensen and Danneel would want.

You cut fruit to pass the time until they came downstairs, arranging it all on a platter nicely.  The table was set, juice poured.  The coffee machine beeped when it was ready.

Everything was perfectly set up from your work, showing them that you could still serve them.  Serving your Doms in domestic acts like preparing food was a safe way to spend the time between scenes, so that’s what you would do.

When you heard footsteps on the stairs, you began to cook the pancakes on the griddle, keeping the blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain ones separate on the serving platter you’d found.  

Jensen was the one who came down first, immediately going for a cup of coffee before he sat.  You didn’t say a word to him, but he didn’t speak to you either.   You weren’t sure if that was a result of what you’d heard last night or if he was just always grumpy in the morning.

It wasn’t until Danneel came in and sat that you brought the pancakes over, serving the two of them silently.  When their plates were full, you filled your own and ate, still not speaking.

If it had been yesterday morning, you would have said the silence was peaceful and nice.  This morning it only felt stifling, every clink of cutlery louder than it should be.

You couldn’t tell if Jensen and Danneel felt the shift, too.  You hoped they hadn’t.

You cleared your plates when you were finished, cleaning everything you’d used to cook and then returning for Jensen and Danneel’s plates.

Instead of allowing you to take them, though, Danneel’s hand on your arm stopped you and you met her eyes.  There was a question in them, but you weren’t going to answer.  She obviously had noticed the shift and was wanting to know what was wrong.  When she didn’t get an answer, she held out the collar in her other hand.

You immediately kneeled next to her chair, closing your eyes as she clasped it around your neck.  You fell into your safe subspace, compartmentalizing your feelings and getting ready for anything.

Danneel’s legs spread and she motioned toward her lap.  Your hands moved to her skirt, hiking it up and licking your lips.  She sunk down in her chair slightly so that you had better access, leaning forward to mouth at her lace-covered pussy.

Danneel’s fingers in your hair guided you to eat her out, holding you tighter the closer she got to orgasm.  She finished on your tongue, but today it didn’t taste as sweet to you as it had last night.  Was that because you weren’t as happy today?  Or was it something else?

When she released you, she motioned toward Jensen.  Without meeting his eyes, you stood and went to kneel beside his chair, your hands automatically moving to undo his jeans.  He didn’t stop you as you took him out of his boxers, stroking him from mild to full hardness.  Once he was there, you swallowed him down.

You used every trick in the book that you knew to get him to orgasm fast.  You didn’t want to spend any more time one-on-one with him than you needed to, especially since he wasn’t enjoying himself.  

Luckily, you had gotten good at giving head.  Jensen came down your throat with a soft cry, letting out a staggered breath as you lapped the spillage from his cock.

You tucked him back in to his pants, doing them up.  You didn’t stand, instead keeping your gaze lowered and waiting for orders.

Danneel’s hand found your face, making you look up at her.  “Thank you, Y/N,” she said, a soft smile on her face.  “Why don’t you go take a nice, long shower and do what you need to make yourself come.  You’re welcome to the toys in our room, if you want.”

She slipped the collar off, but the order had been given.  You stood, walking back up the stairs and to your room.  When you got into the bathroom, you found yourself at a dilemma. 

Your Dom had told you to shower and masturbate.  You didn’t want to, though.  You just showered a couple hours ago, and you felt like an orgasm now would only confuse your mind and emotions even more.  

Deciding to help your own sanity, you turned the water on in the shower but didn’t get in.  You brushed your teeth, removing the taste of Danneel and Jensen’s orgasms from your tongue, before sitting on the floor.

This was going to be a long two days, but you could get through it.  You could be strong.


	18. Chapter 18

When you decided the fake shower had been running for long enough, you got up and changed clothes.  You couldn’t think of anything to occupy yourself in your room, so you went downstairs, picking up the book you’d been reading.

The house was quiet for a while, making you relax a bit.  This wouldn’t be so bad, you thought.  Three more scenes, that’s all you had.  It would be fine and over sooner than you could blink.

Danneel came in then, seeing you sitting there.  “Jared and Genevieve are coming over again,” she said to you.  You smiled.  It would be nice to see Jared and Gen again, and their visit would also help pass the time.  “Will you help me get ready for them?  Jensen disappeared in his study, so he’s no help.”

You got up, going to the kitchen with Danneel.  The two of you prepared food platters, refilling the fruit that you’d made this morning and getting an assortment of chips and things together as well. 

Sooner than you expected, the front door opened with a knock.  “We’re here, Danni!” Gen announced to the house.  Danneel left you to greet them, their happy voices making you smile.  When Gen came into the kitchen, you got a huge hug from her as well.

“It’s so good to see you again, Y/N!” she said genuinely.

“Same to you, Gen,” you replied, truth in your words.  You were very happy to see them again, not only to help distract you from the awkwardness but also because you really enjoyed talking with her the other day.

Jared followed his wife in, pulling you in for a half-hug and kissing the top of your head in greeting.  You laughed and watched as the three of them headed outside, deciding to take care of the food.

“Jensen Ross, you didn’t clean the leaves out of the pool!” Danneel yelled from outside.  You were startled when Jensen groaned in reaction from right behind you.  You turned to look at him, eyes wide.

“I got it, Jack!” Jared said outside.  Jensen looked at you.

“Hey, Y/N, will you go help Jared with the pool?  I’ll get this food,” Jensen asked, looking between you and Jared outside.  You weren’t sure why he wasn’t going to help Jared himself and let you take the food…unless he  _wanted_  you to be with Jared.  You narrowed your eyes a bit but nodded, walking out of the doors.

You got to Jared’s side, taking the leaf net from him.  “I’ve got it, gigantor,” you said to him, smiling your flirtiest smile.  Jared winked back at you, sending your stomach into knots.  Did Jensen and Danneel invite Jared and Gen over for you to play with?  You remembered that swapping with a couple was on the card, and while it wasn’t highly ranked from your side, it wasn’t one of your limits.  You guessed you like Jared and Gen, so if that’s what your Doms wanted…

You made sure that you put on a show as you de-leafed the pool, bending over just right to reach the leaves in the middle.  At one point, you nearly fell in but Jared’s hands on your hips steadied you.

You gave him a shy, “Thanks,” when he righted you, letting him take the leaf net from you again.  You headed back inside, telling Danneel you were changing into a suit.

You chose a different suit than the other day, this one much string-ier than the first one.  It showed more skin than it probably should have, and you rarely wore it around anyone you weren’t intimate with, but maybe that was the point.

You headed back outside, seeing Danneel and Gen in a conversation on the lounge chairs and Jensen was nowhere to be found.  Jared was just finishing putting sunscreen on himself, so you went to him.

“Care to help a girl out?” you asked, pointing to the sunscreen.  Jared nodded, squirting some onto his palm.  You turned and moved your hair out of the way, giving Jared full rein of your back.  He dutifully put the sunscreen on you but to your surprise he didn’t try to cop a feel, even with you arching into him.  Slightly disappointed, you turned when he was finished.  

“Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!” you said to him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist the competition and racing the few steps to the edge of the pool before cannonballing in to the water.  You were still under when you felt the splash of his body entering the pool next to you.

When you came up, you laughed, swimming closer to Jared and using his shoulder to steady yourself.  He could stand in the depths of the pool, after all, and you were treading water.  “You’re a rotten egg!” you teased, making him laugh.  

“You’re not the only one who would say that, Y/N,” he sassed right back, making you laugh in return.  You remembered all the gag reel footage of Jensen and Jared in the car…making it smell bad.  You teasingly splashed him in response, starting a splash war between the two of you.

It wasn’t all fair, though, because Jared started using his height to his advantage.  He eventually got you over his shoulder, dunking you under the water.  When he let you up, you sputtered.

“Okay, you win, you win!” you said, laughing and hanging on to him.  Jared threw his free hand up in victory, making sure to hold you above water with his other arm.

You didn’t notice Jensen until he spoke.

“Y/N!” he said loudly, power in his voice.  Your smile fell immediately and you watched sadly as Jared’s slipped off his face as well.

The two of you separated in the water as though you were children in trouble and you turned to Jensen.  “Yeah?” you asked timidly, wondering what he’d want.

“I need you inside, please,” he said, holding out a towel.  You looked back at Jared with a small smile before swimming to the steps, walking out of the pool with as much dignity as you could find.  You were suddenly very aware of how much skin your suit revealed as you felt four sets of eyes on you.  Jensen wrapped you with the towel before turning you toward the door, pushing you gently to go inside.

When he didn’t follow you in, you didn’t know what was going on.  You sat at the bar in the kitchen, not wanting to get anything wet that wouldn’t be easily cleaned.  

In just a few minutes, Jared and Gen came through the kitchen with their things in their hands.  “Sorry, sweetie,” Gen said as she passed you.  “We’ve got to run.  It really was good seeing you again.”

Jared didn’t say anything but squeezed your shoulder as he walked by.  You gave them a small smile but didn’t reply.

Why were they leaving?  Did Jensen  _not_  want you to be with them?  What was going on?

Danneel came in the kitchen as your thoughts started whirring.   “Y/N, we feel like you weren’t quite in the right mindset to have guests over, so we asked Jared and Gen to leave.  We’re worried about you, sweetie.”

You couldn’t meet Danneel’s eyes, ashamed for how you acted.  It was obvious to you now that you weren’t supposed to flirt with Jared and Gen, and now Jensen was probably even angrier than he had been before.

When you didn’t say anything in response, Danneel sighed.  It would be a rougher couple of days than you thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, bondage, spanking, use of safeword, hyperventilating, misunderstanding

When you didn’t respond to Danneel or even look at either of them, Jensen stomped away.  You thought that would be it, but the quiet only lasted a minute before he was back, putting the collar harshly on your neck.

Immediately you bowed your head and switched your mindset to your sub space, preparing yourself for whatever came next.  You didn’t look up, but enough time passed that you were sure Jensen and Danneel were silently discussing what to do.  Sure enough, Jensen grabbed your arm and dragged you upstairs, throwing you to the bed roughly.  The towel fell from your body so you only were in your swimsuit, laying on the bed.

You bit your tongue, not wanting to do or say anything to make Jensen any angrier.  You saw out of the corner of his eye as he found the restraints you’d used the day before, stalking back over to you.  He bound your wrists together messily before he stepped away.

“You, Danneel, please.  I’m too worked up for this,” Jensen said gruffly.  Danneel stepped into your line of sight, sitting you up on the bed.  

“Y/N, tell us what’s wrong,” Danneel commanded.  You bit your tongue again.  You couldn’t let yourself say anything, you couldn’t admit to the feelings you’d begun to have or that you were eavesdropping the night before.  Those were both things that shouldn’t have happened, and as much as you were upset you didn’t want Danneel or Jensen to be upset with you either.

“Y/N,” Danneel repeated after a minute of silence.  You met her eyes, silently telling her that you weren’t going to talk.

She sighed, visibly getting frustrated.  Jensen was pacing behind her, arms crossed.  “Y/N, you need to talk to me,” Danneel insisted again.

This time you spoke.  “No, ma’am.”

The outright contradiction was a calculated one.  If you acted as a noncompliant sub, Danneel would have to reprimand you.  You’d much rather them reprimand you as a sub than be disappointed in you as their – what, friend?

Annoyance flashed behind Danneel’s eyes and you knew you’d gotten what you wanted.  She stood up, pulling you along with her.  She went to sit on the chair in the corner of the room, the one that Jensen often perched in.  You were confused for a minute before she pulled you down, your stomach over her lap and your chest resting on the arm of the chair.

You didn’t have time to realize what was going to happen before the first slap fell on your ass.

You cried out, shocked more than anything at the spanking.  

“You do not say no to me, Y/N,” Danneel said, power in her voice as she brought her hand down again.  The dampness of your suit made the spanking sting even more than it should, immediately bringing tears to your eyes as you yelped again.

“I am your Dom, Y/N.  You tell me what is wrong right now,” Danneel continued, spanking you again.

You were sure there was a handprint on your ass, with how hard Danneel spanked you.  This was not in your agreement.  You hadn’t been able to rank spankings.

“Tell me what is wrong,” Danneel ordered, spanking you again.

If spanking had been in your preference card, they would have seen that it was a hard limit.  This was not okay with you.

“Speak, Y/N!” Danneel said loudly, her hand coming down again.

“VIOLET!” you yelled, the room becoming deathly silent.  Danneel froze, giving you the opportunity to scramble to your feet.  You stood up and headed for the door, walking right past Jensen whose eyes were wide with shock.

You got to your room, kicking the door closed.  You were grateful that Jensen had been distracted when he tied your wrists, as you were able to get them undone with only a little trouble, mostly from the tremors now running through your body.  As soon as your hands were free, you turned the lock on your door, unsure if you trusted them to not come barging in.

This was supposed to be your safe space.

You sat on the bed, your head falling into your hands.  You thought over everything that had happened in the past week – the past twenty-four hours.  It was all too good to be true with them.  Then you heard that Jensen didn’t want this anymore, you thought that he wanted you to get with Jared and Gen, Jensen sent them away only to start a scene instead of trying to talk.

They did something that wasn’t in the agency agreement, something that you were not okay with.

You realized then that there were tears streaming down your face and you were close to hyperventilating.  You went into the bathroom, splashing cool water on your face and counting slowly to get your breathing out of control.  When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you came to a decision. 

You had to leave.

You grabbed your bag from where it was in the closet, pulling everything you’d brought from the drawers and closet nook, then getting your toiletries.  Everything fit in your bag – everything except the items Danneel bought for you yesterday.

God, that seemed like so long ago.

You left all of that, even the yellow shoes, on the floor.  You steeled yourself for what was coming when you opened your door.  With a second of forethought, you pulled your car keys from your purse and got them ready in your hand.

When you opened your door, Jensen and Danneel weren’t there waiting in the hall like you thought they’d be.  You didn’t know how you felt about that – relieved or betrayed.  They were your Doms for the week and weren’t going to check on you after you safeworded?

Whatever, you thought.  You rushed down the stairs, making it all the way to the front door before you heard your name.

“Y/N?” Danneel said, her voice wavering.  You didn’t turn around, unable to bring yourself to face her.  

“I’m leaving, there’s no need to worry about me anymore,” you said, wishing your voice hadn’t crack from crying.

“Leaving?”  That was Jensen.  He sounded sad, broken.  It surprised you.  It surprised you so much that you turned around.

“Yes, I’m leaving.  I’m sorry I’ve caused so many issues, but I think it’s for the best,” you said simply.  Jensen and Danneel looked at each other, confusion in their faces.

“We don’t want you to leave, sweetie,” Danneel said, taking a step toward you.  You tightened your grip on your keys unconsciously.  “We love having you here, we just wanted to find out what was going on.  Things have been so different today, and we wanted to know why.”

Tears pooled in your eyes hearing her words.  “But you  _don’t_ love having me here, I know,” you answered.  “You don’t have to lie to me, it’s okay.”

“What?” Jensen asked.  “Of course we love having you here, this has been the best week we’ve had in a long time.”

Your eyes narrowed at him, confused.  “No, Jensen,” you argued.  “You said so last night, I heard you talking.”

They looked at each other, silent conversation happening before your eyes.  Then Jensen’s face showed one of understanding and his shoulders lost their tension.  “What did you hear exactly, Y/N?”

You adjusted your purse on your shoulder, looking between the two of them.  “You said,” you looked at Jensen, “that you wanted off the agency list, that you didn’t want to do this ever again.  Obviously, you haven’t been enjoying it, or you wouldn’t have said that.”

Danneel smiled when you finished speaking.  “Oh, sweetie,” she said, her voice like a soothing mother now, “you didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, did you?”

You shook your head, confused.  

Jensen came forward then, reaching out for you but stopping himself when you half-stepped backward.  “I did tell Danni to take us off the list, that’s true,” Jensen admitted.  “But then I said that I wanted off the list because I never want another third if it’s not you.”

Your eyes widened.

“I don’t know if you want to continue this, especially with the way things have been today, and I really don’t blame you if you don’t,” Jensen said rationally, “but we really have loved having you, you have been the greatest sub we could have asked for.  We were going to see if, at the end of the week, you’d like to become a more permanent member of our family, however unconventional it is, outside of the agency agreement.”

Danneel stepped forward.  “I am so sorry that we took things too far today, we just wanted to help you.  We really do love you, Y/N, I hope that you can understand that even if you choose to leave.”

A tear slipped from the corner of your eye, this time from sadness of the entire misunderstanding.

“We’ve felt a connection here with you, Y/N,” Jensen said softly, wiping the tear away when you didn’t flinch from him again.  “We hope you’ve felt it too and hope you would be willing to give us another chance.”

You looked up at him, unable to stop the small smile from forming on your lips.

“Don’t leave us, don’t  _ever_  leave us, please,” he finished.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unprotected sex, fingering, oral sex (fem receiving)

_“Don’t leave us, don’t ever leave us, please,” he finished._

You looked between Jensen and Danneel for a moment, trying to wrap your mind around everything that had happened in the past hour.  From thinking that Jensen hated you to a scene that you safe-worded out of, to packing your bags, to their confession, it was overwhelming.

And you couldn’t think of any reason why you couldn’t overcome any heartache to be with them.

“I won’t leave,” you said, putting your bag and purse down.  “I never wanted to, I just…”

Jensen nodded, stepping forward and cupping your face.  “We understand.  Please, we hope you’ll accept our apology and let us make it up to you.  You are…”  He trailed off, unable to find the words.

Danneel stepped forward to finish for him.  “You are incredible and we’ve never met anyone that we’ve both had such an intense connection to,” she said.  “We want to give you the world, Y/N, and we hope you’ll let us.”

You nodded, tears coming to your eyes out of happiness now.  You let Jensen pull you into a kiss, his tongue caressing yours sweetly.  When he broke the kiss it was only because Danneel was pulling him back to take her own turn with you.  She kissed you with as much passion as Jensen had, wrapping her arms around your waist.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” she asked when your lips parted.  “No collar, no play.  Just the three of us.”

You nodded, wanting that with them.  Yes, you wanted to continue to scene with them in the future, but you also wanted to love them outside of Dom/sub structure as well.  The three of you rushed upstairs to their bedroom, hands unable to stop touching each other.

Fingers tugged clothes off and lips followed, caressing all of the skin that was revealed piece by piece.  The three of you fell to the bed, lost in kisses and touches.  Jensen and Danneel were on either side of you, laving you with whispers and assurances that they cared for you and that you were beautiful and perfect.

You closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy the attention, gasping in pleasure as they moved down your body together.  They parted your legs, both of them starting to worship your pussy.

Their fingers fought each other until they each had a finger inside of you, moving in time together.  Their tongues wrapped around each other’s as much as they licked at your pussy and clit, creating a sort of three-way kiss with your core.

You didn’t hold back, not being in a sub state.  You whined and whimpered, yelled their names, moaned nonsense words.  The knowledge that this was real, was about the three of you together and not a scene or powerplay made it all so much more intense.

Your hand found Danneel’s, threading your fingers together as you approached your orgasm.  She squeezed you tight, her tongue moving with more purpose now.  Jensen followed Danneel’s lead until you were coming on their tongues, your pussy clenching around the fingers inside of you.

They traveled back up your body, leaving trails of wet kisses all along your torso.  When they got to your mouth, you couldn’t decide who to kiss first, so you pulled them both in.  It was messy and wet, but the kiss was perfect.  

Jensen pulled away to move between your legs, letting Danneel kiss you properly as he slid inside of you.  Unlike the other times he’d been with you, this was slow and seductive.  His every move was calculated, every roll of his hips and every angle he created touching you in all the right places.  

Danneel’s hands found your breasts, squeezing them and teasing them with her fingers just how you liked.  You arched into her hands, changing the angle that Jensen was thrusting into you slightly.

“Oh,” you sighed, making Danneel smile.  

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” she said, moving down to kiss and suck at your nipples.  You could now see past Danneel to where Jensen was kneeling, lazily thrusting into you.  His eyes were locked on you, intensity in his gaze.

“So gorgeous,” he agreed, his voice husky and deep from desire.  You held a hand out to him and he grabbed it, lacing your fingers together.  You squeezed him tight, biting your lip.

He took that as an invitation for more and started to move his hips harder, making sure to drag his shaft along your clit with each stroke.  You were mewling and whimpering, needing another release.

Without stopping her attention to your breasts, Danneel slipped a hand down your body to rub lazy circles around your clit.  It was just what you needed and you soon came, this time clamping down on Jensen’s cock as he rode you through your orgasm.

You gasped for breath as soon as your body let you relax, opening your eyes that you hadn’t noticed closing.  Jensen was still moving, though now even lazier than before so he didn’t torture your oversensitive pussy.

“Jens-,” you gasped, “come in me, please.”

Danneel sat back, giving you one last kiss to your lips before moving to let Jensen have a bit more room.  He folded himself forward, still holding one hand in yours and grabbing your hip with the other.  He began pounding in to you now, chasing the release like you asked him to.

Danneel’s hand was at her pussy, rubbing circles to get her there as well.  Your free hand moved to grab her thigh, squeezing to encourage her.

Jensen and Danneel came nearly in sync, crying out your name as they did so.  It was sexy and incredible, knowing that they were coming for you as you and not you as their sub.

The three of you collapsed on the bed and snuggled in a tangle of limbs, whispers of promises passing between you all before you fell asleep.

* * *

You laughed as the babe in front of you fell to her bottom again, not quite having the hang of walking quite yet.  She was a little over a year old and on a good day could walk from the couch to the chair but was still quite wobbly on a bad day.  

Danneel was immediately near her, making sure she wasn’t going to cry.  You both sighed your relief when she just turned to stand up again, determination in her eye.

“She gets that determination from her daddy, you know,” you said to Danneel, making her laugh.  Danneel came to sit with you on the couch, curling into your side.  “And from you,” you continued.  “She just wants to go, go, go, all the time.”

Danneel kissed you gently.  You still were sometimes surprised by how easily Danneel showed her affection, but you always were happy to get it.  It had been three years since that week you’d been matched with the Ackles, three years since you all cancelled your membership with the agency.

It had been three years in an incredible roller coaster of a relationship.

The thing that truly solidified everything, though, was Danneel getting pregnant.  You and Jensen doted on her terribly, and Jensen told you millions of times how thankful he was that there was someone else there to take care of her while he was in Vancouver.  You understood his worry, seeing as you were just as worried and doting as he was.

And when the little tyke was born, it was to three parents instead of two, which just made your heart grow even more.

Danneel brought you out of your thoughts.  “She has your spirit, though,” Danneel said, still watching her daughter wobble around the carpet.  “Just like this one will.”  Danneel’s hand rubbed at your belly, the bump there only tiny right now.

You’d found out just two weeks ago that you were pregnant, your little family of four soon to be five.  Jensen was over the moon when you told him, promising that he would be back home this weekend to celebrate.

As though your thoughts were guiding the universe, the front door opened and Jensen walked in.  “How are my three favorite girls?” he said, his voice shocking the babe into falling to her butt again.  This time tears started to form, but Jensen was soon there to scoop her up and cover her in kisses.  

“I really do love you, sweet pea,” Jensen said to her, “but I need you to go to Aunt Gen’s house now.”  Jensen looked to you and Danneel where you now stood in front of the couch.  “I’ve got some celebrating to do with my other girls.”

The huskiness in his voice sent heat down your body, you and Danneel squeezing each other’s hands in anticipation for a long and exhausting night with Jensen back home.


End file.
